


Io sono soltanto Harry

by Ania_Nefer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramatic, Erotica, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Romanticism, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania_Nefer/pseuds/Ania_Nefer
Summary: Harry era stanco degli sguardi che il professor Snape gli rivolgeva, perché sapeva benissimo che nei suoi occhi cercava solamente quelli di sua madre, di Lily; e da quando i suoi sentimenti nei confronti dell’odiato insegnante erano cambiati, non faceva altro che infuriarsi perché voleva che lo guardasse solo per essere Harry.Quegli sguardi, però, mostravano davvero ciò che pensava il ragazzo?





	1. Apertura

# Apertura

_Domenica 10 gennaio 1999_

 

Severus Snape era lì che fissava il ragazzo che gli era davanti da una buona decina di minuti, e in tutto quel tempo non aveva proferito parola, si era solo limitato a fissarlo con il peggior sguardo carico di astio che avesse mai potuto fare e le labbra serrate e strette, quasi invisibili per quanto la rabbia le avesse tese e fatte scomparire in quella maschera incorporea che era diventato il suo volto.

Non sapeva se urlargli contro tutto il suo disappunto, il suo essere un idiota esattamente come il padre o se cacciarlo via dalle sue stanze a pedate, senza neppure sprecare movimenti di bacchetta per quello stupido ragazzino che continuava ad urlargli contro parole che neppure riusciva a sentire.

Il suo cervello, però, non mandava alcun messaggio al suo corpo, e ogni singolo muscolo rimase immobile, soltanto gli occhi guizzavano da una parte all’altra della camera, come se cercassero un qualche appiglio tra le mura, una qualche soluzione al problema che gli si era presentato nei suoi alloggi, urlante, all’una di notte.

Sulle pareti, però, non c’era niente, soltanto il riflesso del camino che danzava tra gli anfratti della pietra.

Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?

Severus Snape non lo sapeva, non gli era mai capitata una cosa del genere in tutti quegli anni, e neppure aspettare che Nagini gli trafiggesse la gola, lo aveva mandato in panico così come lo stava facendo, in quel momento, quel ragazzo.

Il professore iniziò a maledire mentalmente il suo dannato cervello che non si decideva a dare qualche impulso al suo corpo, in più la cicatrice alla gola aveva iniziato a fargli di nuovo male: lo sapeva che pensare a quel maledetto serpente gli dava una strana sensazione, come se ancora fosse attaccato alla sua carne e come un dannato vampiro gli succhiasse fino all’ultima goccia di sangue che aveva in corpo.

Poi, all’improvviso, successe qualcosa, era come se la sensazione che ovattava il suo udito, fosse sparita, e le parole del ragazzo tornarono a fluire nella sua testa come se le sentisse per la prima volta, e in quell’istante mosse un passo, poi ancora un altro, e, senza ulteriori pensieri, o, probabilmente, perché voleva soltanto far tacere quel dannato moccioso, prese il suo viso tra le mani e lo baciò.


	2. Scena I

# Scena I

_Giovedì 19 novembre 1998_

 

La guerra aveva cambiato molte cose, così come molte persone fin dalle radici più profonde, ma c’erano delle cose che erano ancora lì, immutate e immobili come le mura del castello che avevano resistito minuto dopo minuto alle battaglie che lo avevano visto protagonista e scenografia per quello scontro che si era portato via molte vite. Troppe.

Quello sguardo era ancora lì, incastonato in quegli occhi neri come il buio più denso, e continuava a fissarlo come aveva fatto fin dal giorno in cui aveva messo piede nella Sala Grande, quando era un bambino che guardava tutto con meraviglia, non del tutto pronto a quel mondo né a ciò che lo avrebbe atteso da quel momento fin negli anni a venire.

Ron era seduto davanti a lui e continuava a mangiare come se quello fosse stato l’ultimo pasto, eppure la colazione era appena iniziata e da lì fino a sera ce ne sarebbero stati altri due, nonché gli spuntini improvvisati di cui, come diceva lo stesso Weasley, aveva assolutamente bisogno per non perdere le forze.

Harry lo fissò per qualche istante, quelle sue guance gonfie, piene di qualsiasi pietanza trovasse a tiro, ma neppure quella faccia che di solito trovava buffa, riuscì a distrarlo dalla sensazione che gli trafiggeva la nuca, era come avere una lama ficcata nella carne, una sensazione che era iniziata fin dal primo giorno di quell’ultimo anno e che continuava ad ogni pasto, rendendolo ancora più irrequieto.

Soprattutto perché adesso _sapeva_.

Gli era capitato di guardare quei ricordi più di una volta durante l’estate, mentre ognuno di loro cercava di ricucire i pezzi che la guerra aveva distrutto, mentre il mago che glieli aveva donati lottava giorno dopo giorno per sopravvivere in quel letto al San Mungo.

Da quando era tornato a scuola, però, non era riuscito a guardarli ancora, si limitava a rigirare la fialetta contenente i filamenti argentei tra le dita, quando se ne stava sdraiato nel suo letto, protetto dalle pesanti tende rosse, a fissare il buio del baldacchino, mentre Ron russava beato, forse sognando la sua Hermione.

Tornò al presente, a quel tavolo, e provò a voltarsi verso Hermione e Ginny per ascoltare i loro discorsi, ma neppure il succulento pettegolezzo che vedeva protagonista Vitious e la donna che aveva sposato appena un mese dopo la fine della guerra, riuscì a distrarlo.

Sorrise debolmente alle due streghe che ricambiarono, ma lui si sentiva stranamente vuoto, come se quel mondo non gli appartenesse più, c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, qualcosa che aveva forse perso tra le macerie del castello. Qualcosa che aveva lasciato tra le chiacchiere con Snape, in quella stanza asettica che ormai era soltanto un lontano ricordo.

E poi c’era ancora quella sensazione, quel coltello piantato al collo.

Quella percezione che lo faceva infuriare.

Avrebbe voluto alzarsi dal bancone, fissarlo negli occhi ed urlargli tutta la sua rabbia, ma si limitò a scavalcare la lunga panca di legno e ad uscire dalla Sala, con quello sguardo fisso su di sé.

 

«Harry, ma dove diavolo eri finito?» le chiese un’Hermione che entrava trafelata con la solita pila di libri tra le mani. «Hai saltato tutte le lezioni di oggi!» urlò indignata, d’altronde per lei era difficile anche solo concepire di arrivare in ritardo alle lezioni, figuriamoci il doverle saltare proprio!

«Già» si limitò a rispondere il giovane Potter mentre anche Ron faceva il suo ingresso in Sala Comune con una faccia così scura che non prometteva niente di buono, infatti giurò che si stava lamentando per il cumulo di compiti che gli era stato assegnato.

«Dannato pipistrello! Ed è tutta colpa tua!» gridò indicando Harry che sorpreso spalancò gli occhi più del dovuto, tanto che per un attimo sentì persino la cicatrice tirargli così tanto da fargli male.

«Che intende?» chiese ad Hermione, ben sapendo che la strega sarebbe stata più ragionevole del suo amico.

«Non è colpa tua, non dargli retta. È solo che Snape si è arrabbiato che tu non stessi a lezione e se l’è presa con tutta la Casa dandoci dei compiti extra e beh, anche…»

«Anche?» la incalzò Harry. «Anche cosa?»

«Beh, ti ha dato una punizione, non so cosa, e ti aspetta nel suo ufficio, circa fra venti minuti.»

«COSA?!»

«Cosa? Cosa? Cosa uno gnomo da giardino! Vedi di presentarti, altrimenti mette in punizione anche noi solo perché ti siamo amici!»

«Ron smettila!» lo rimbeccò Ginny che era entrata poco dopo i due ragazzi. «Non è colpa di nessuno se Snape è ancora il bastardo che era un tempo, non puoi prendertela con Harry, hai provato a chiedergli per quale motivo si è rintanato in Sala Comune?»

Ron aveva assunto la stessa colorazione dei capelli come spesso accadeva quando la sua _dolce_ sorellina lo sgridava in quel modo, dimostrando di essere molto più adulta di quanto lo potesse essere lui stesso.

Ad Harry venne da ridere, ma cercò di trattenersi il più possibile, soprattutto per non rendere Ron ancora più ridicolo di quanto già non fosse in quel momento.

«Sì, beh… ok…» iniziò a balbettare il giovane Weasley mentre si grattava la nuca. «Ok, va bene, hai ragione! Come mai non sei venuto a lezione, Harry?»

«Non mi andava» rispose semplicemente prima di avviarsi verso il ritratto della Signora Grassa; non poteva di certo dir loro che voleva in tutti i modi evitare lo sguardo di Severus Snape, sguardo che portava con sé tutte quelle implicazioni che giacevano nell’ampolla che teneva sempre con sé, nascoste in quei filamenti d’argento che non riusciva più a guardare.

Perché non poteva semplicemente guardarlo come Harry? Soltanto come Harry e nient’altro?

 

Il ragazzo bussò con decisione, ma non attese alcuna risposta dall’altra parte della porta, si limitò ad entrare, ben sapendo che il professor Snape lo stava aspettando e non amava perdere tempo per qualsiasi motivo ed Harry catalogò quei minuti spesi a parlare inutilmente sull’entrare o meno, come una perdita di tempo.

«Signor Potter, sono onorato della sua presenza.» Quel suo tono così sarcastico gli fece salire la rabbia, ma cercò di frenare quell’emozione prima di commettere qualche sciocchezza che il mago che gli era davanti era maestro nel fargli commettere. Sembrava non aspettare nient’altro che si mettesse nei guai o commettesse qualche idiozia per poterlo riprendere o spedirlo per mesi interi in punizione.

Harry si chiese quando mai si sarebbe stancato di quei giochetti così inutili, tanto più che lui non era più il ragazzino idiota che aveva lasciato a terra fuori dalla capanna in fiamme di Hagrid, non era più nemmeno il giovane che aveva raccolto i suoi ricordi mentre era riverso morente sul pavimento della Stamberga.

«Per quale motivo ha saltato le lezioni di oggi?»

«Non mi sentivo bene.»

«Quando deve mentirmi, signor Potter, almeno si metta d’accordo prima con i suoi amichetti.»

«Non so cosa le abbiano detto, professore, ma io non mi sentivo bene. Tutto qui.»

«Mm» Snape era poco convinto delle sue parole, lo vedeva dipinto sul suo volto, ma anche se non gli credeva, sembrava non voler indagare oltre, come se non gli importasse veramente il motivo che lo aveva tenuto lontano dalle aule, qualsiasi esso fosse, era una scusa come un’altra per punire lo _sciocco Grifondoro_.

Harry continuò a scrutare il volto del suo insegnante, quei lineamenti sui quali non si era mai soffermato prima di allora, quel volto che prima della guerra non aveva mai conosciuto, eppure in quel momento poteva dire di conoscere ogni singola sfumatura e ruga, le aveva scrutate a fondo quand’era immobile su quel letto d’ospedale cercando di combattere contro quel veleno che gli succhiava ogni essenza vitale.

Lo aveva visto tendersi, rilassarsi, aveva fissato i suoi occhi chiusi muoversi rapidi e poi lenti e poi ancora rapidi, giorno dopo giorno e notte dopo notte finché una mattina li aveva riaperti, e li aveva di nuovo fissati ai suoi, come quella notte alla Stamberga Strillante.

I suoi occhi erano stati l’ultima cosa che Snape aveva visto prima di perdere i sensi, ormai esanime per il morso del serpente di Voldemort, ed erano stati la prima cosa che aveva fissato in quella stanza del San Mungo, quando aveva deciso di riprendersi quella vita che gli era stata strappata troppo presto.

Harry scosse con prepotenza la testa, non voleva ricordare quei momenti, non voleva ricordare niente di quei momenti, neppure i giorni che erano seguiti, le settimane e i mesi in cui aveva creduto di contare qualcosa per quell’uomo soltanto per essere Harry, ma lo sguardo che ancora gli rivolgeva, gli suggeriva, anzi confermava, che non era affatto così.

Per Snape sarebbe stato sempre la copia di James con gli occhi di Lily, e questo lo faceva infuriare maggiormente ogni giorno che passava.

«La deve smettere di fissarmi» gli disse ad un tratto Harry, un’ora dopo che aveva iniziato a pulire dei calderoni che probabilmente non erano usati da quando ad Hogwarts c’erano ancora i quattro fondatori. Probabilmente li stava pulendo solamente per il dannato senso dell’umorismo di Snape, non per la loro reale utilità.

«Io non ti fisso. Guardo ciò che combina un mio studente, tutto qui» gli rispose senza neanche alzare gli occhi da una pergamena che stava scrivendo, ma Harry sapeva benissimo che il suo sguardo finiva spesso su di lui, lo percepiva come se fosse una lama che lo trapassava ancora e ancora. «Non che devo darti delle spiegazioni» aggiunse, e questa volta alzò il viso verso il ragazzo.

«No, lei mi sta fissando. È dal primo giorno che ho messo piede ad Hogwarts che lo fa, solo che prima pensavo che mi odiasse e adesso lo so perché lo fa e la deve smettere.»

«Non sei in condizione di dare ordini, tantomeno pretendere cose laddove non esistano.»

«Basta!» si alzò di scatto, facendo cadere il calderone, vecchio com’era neanche si sarebbe notata l’ennesima ammaccatura. «Io non sono lei! Io non sono Lily Evans! Io non sono mia madre!»

Snape rimase spiazzato da tutte quelle esclamazioni sputate con rabbia una dietro l’altra, Harry vide il volto del suo insegnante contrarsi per un attimo prima di tornare la solita impalpabile maschera, quella che a lui ormai non faceva più effetto, non più, non da quando aveva visto e rivisto i _suoi_ ricordi.

«Non ho idea di cosa tu stia dicendo, quindi smettila di urlare.»

«Non sono neppure mio padre! Sono Harry! Soltanto Harry!» urlò di nuovo il ragazzo, arrabbiato come non gli capitava di essere da parecchio tempo, gli sembrava di essere tornato al momento in cui Voldemort gli entrava nella testa, sconvolgendogli ogni cosa e facendolo infuriare per ogni singola sciocchezza.

Senza aspettare una replica del professore – che sapeva sarebbe arrivata, e sarebbe arrivata duramente – afferrò le sue cose e uscì dall’aula, carico di acredine, incurante dello sguardo di fuoco di Snape e delle sue parole, di cui riuscì a percepire solamente “punizione” e “fine dell’anno”.

_Che andasse al diavolo!_ , inveì Harry, continuando a camminare a grandi falcate verso dove non lo sapeva neppure, voleva solo stare lontano da Snape e, preferibilmente, rimanere da solo per il resto della giornata.


	3. Scena II

# Scena II

 

_Martedì 21 luglio 1998_

In tutti quegli anni che ormai erano trascorsi da quando aveva messo piede nel Mondo Magico, più specificatamente al San Mungo, non si era mai accorto che, nascosto da qualche parte, c’era un giardino nel quale si poteva passeggiare all’aria aperta, cosa che faceva bene ai pazienti, almeno a sentire i Medimaghi, e quella mattina gli era sembrata una buona idea, anche se il _paziente_ in questione era più scorbutico del solito.

Harry camminava lento, aspettando il passo malfermo del mago che gli era vicino, ancora sulla via della guarigione – fisica, perché la sua mente era _bastarda_ e vigile come sempre, ammise il ragazzo con una smorfia – che aveva bisogno di altro periodo per tornare a muoversi da solo e senza problemi.

«Non dovresti stare con i tuoi amici?» gli domandò all’improvviso Snape, ma il suo sembrava più un rimprovero o un volergli dire di togliersi dai piedi, che una semplice domanda.

«Sì, dovrei.» Sorrise Harry guardandolo avanzare incerto, nel parco dove il verde circondava ogni cosa e i profumi dei fiori si libravano nell’aria, molteplici e vari, aromi che di sicuro Severus avrebbe identificato uno ad uno mentre per lui, beh, erano solamente odori e nulla più.

Si ritrovò a sorridere ancora al pensiero di Snape che iniziava ad agitare la stampella in aria, come fosse la bacchetta, e urlargli per costringerlo ad applicarsi nell’individuazione di ogni singolo odore, e sorrise ancora di più quando si accorse che il mago lo guardava piuttosto torvo.

«Se dovresti, perché sei qui?» chiese ancora, scocciato.

«Se devo togliere il disturbo, basta che lo dice chiaramente e me ne vado» parlò Harry, risoluto, parandosi davanti al suo insegnante di Pozioni, all’uomo che per anni, nell’ombra, lo aveva protetto e aiutato più di chiunque altro.

«Beh… no, va bene…» Snape non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma la sua compagnia in fondo in fondo gli piaceva, Harry poteva scommetterci la sua scopa, e, alla fine, piaceva anche a lui parlare con il suo professore, per quanto potessero parlare.

Lo sostenne nel sedersi su di una panchina all’ombra di un grosso albero, anche se era sempre piuttosto contrariato da ogni aiuto che gli veniva dato, ma Harry ormai c’era abituato e, anzi, quasi non ci faceva più neanche caso.

Rimasero seduti per un po’ in silenzio, guardando entrambi il prato davanti a loro dove stavano altri maghi e streghe intenti a conversare o semplicemente a camminare per riprendere confidenza con il proprio corpo.

«Lei com’era?»

Snape si voltò a guardarlo, esterrefatto per quella domanda che gli era uscita così, non sapeva nemmeno lui il perché, poteva vedere lo stupore negli occhi neri dell’uomo, lo stupore e il dolore, perché era consapevole che non c’era bisogno di specificare a chi si riferisse, era chiaro ad entrambi senza che il nome di Lily uscisse dalle loro bocche.

«Lei era testarda come te» in fondo gliele doveva quelle _informazioni_. «Era irremovibile per le cose importanti e per le cose giuste. Era sempre allegra e solare, era sempre pronta a dare una mano a tutti. Era…»

«Tranne che a lei» lo interruppe all’improvviso, riportando per un attimo alla mente quel ricordo che aveva rubato anni prima nel Pensatoio di Snape e dell’indifferenza che sua madre aveva dimostrato nei confronti del professore da quel giorno: non era dalla Lily che tutti gli avevano descritto, comportarsi in quel modo.

Certo, il suo insegnante aveva insultato sua madre – _Sanguesporco l’aveva chiamata_ – davanti a tutti, ma era stato un momento di rabbia per quello che gli avevano fatto.

“Era uno sfogo comprensibile, il suo.”

Severus sospirò, Harry non sapeva se perché quelle parole rappresentavano la verità o se il motivo era solamente imputabile al dolore che provava ogni volta che pensava a lei.

«Tua madre ha provato a mettermi in guardia dalle persone che frequentavo, ha provato ad aiutarmi.»

«Davvero?» chiese Harry alzandosi di scatto dalla panchina, ma nella sua voce c’era una punta di sarcasmo. «E quando ha provato a farlo? Quando le ha sbattuto una porta in faccia e l’ha semplicemente bandita dalla sua vita? Non ci crede nemmeno lei a ciò che dice» nelle sue parole c’era una durezza nei confronti di Lily che non gli si addiceva e che non era giusta, lo sapeva, ma non poteva non pensare al comportamento della madre nei confronti di Snape.

«È tua madre la persona di cui stai parlando, non dovresti dire certe cose» sembrava sconcertato da ciò che un figlio diceva della propria madre, e, in fondo, era sconcertato persino lui da ciò che aveva detto, ma Severus c’era sempre stato. Sempre.

_Sempre._

«No, non dovrei» sospirò anche lui, gettandosi avvilito sulla panchina che cigolò appena. Non era ancora riuscito a capire se Snape tirasse fuori il peggio o il meglio di sé. «Mia madre è morta,» era una costatazione stupida, ammise a se stesso, «ma lei c’è sempre stato per me. Nel silenzio è stato per anni la mia famiglia.»

Severus parve sconvolto da quelle parole, lo vide tirarsi in un’espressione che non sapeva se definire rabbia o disprezzo, di sicuro sapeva che erano sentimenti che indirizzava verso se stesso, questo ormai lo aveva imparato da tempo.

Cercò di alzarsi dalla panchina, provando a darsi un contegno per replicare a quelle parole, ma non era ancora in grado di sostenere quegli sforzi improvvisi e lo vide vacillare, tanto che dovette sollevarsi lui stesso e afferrarlo prima che rovinasse a terra, e ne accompagnò i movimenti fin quando non furono di nuovo seduti sulla panchina.

Ogni volta che anche solo lo sfiorava, lo sentiva irrigidirsi, tendersi come un arco poco prima di scagliare la freccia, ma non era riuscito a capire il perché, forse era semplicemente la paura di lasciarsi andare a qualsiasi contatto umano.

«I tuoi amici sono stati la tua famiglia» lo strattonò per provare a liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma Harry lo strinse ancora di più a sé, non sapeva il motivo, lo fece e basta. «Io ho ucciso la tua famiglia!» e provò ancora a scostarlo, ma, anche se era più basso, Harry era nettamente più vigoroso e gli anni di Quidditch gli avevano reso i muscoli ancora più forti.

«La smetta!» gridò il ragazzo, soffiandogli quelle parole sul viso che gli era così vicino da poterne sentire il respiro affannato, e poteva avvertire il suo cuore battergli accelerato sul petto.

«Lasciami stare!» gli intimò Snape che provava con tutte le sue forze ad allontanarlo, spingendo i palmi delle mani sul suo petto.

«No.»

«Stiamo dando spettacolo e ci stiamo mostrando alquanto ridicoli!»

«Che guardino pure, non m’interessa! Non la lascerò andare finché non la smetterà con queste idiozie!» e lo strinse ancora di più, incurante di tutte le persone presenti nel giardino che si erano voltate a guardarli, incurante di qualsiasi cosa, perché in quel momento l’unica cosa che contava veramente era il mago che aveva tra le braccia, e la sua ostinazione nel ritenersi colpevole di tutto.

«Ti ho detto di lasciarmi!»

«Senza bacchetta e incapace di tenersi in piedi… non è in condizione di darmi degli ordini.»

«Me la pagherai, stupido ragazzino!» ma Harry per tutta risposta iniziò a ridere, a ridere così forte che si sentiva quasi mancare il fiato, mentre tutti continuavano a fissarli, facendo infuriare ancora di più Snape, lo sapeva, e si divertiva da morire a farlo arrabbiare.

«Ma che diavolo sta succedendo qui!» gridò ad un tratto qualcuno da qualche parte facendolo smettere all’istante di ridere, per la gioia di Severus.

Un ammasso di capelli biondi tenuti in una perfetta acconciatura sulla testa di una donna piccola ma aggressiva come un Ungaro Spinato, avanzava a grandi falcate verso di loro, rossa in viso e con un’espressione che non prometteva nulla di buono, Harry lo sapeva, memore di tutte le volte che lo aveva cacciato dalla stanza di Snape in malo modo.

«Non posso abbracciare l’uomo che mi ha salvato la vita?» replicò Harry che si divertiva a farla infuriare, nella corsa era nettamente superiore e fino ad allora non l’aveva mai preso per fargliela pagare. E poi lui era pur sempre il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, e certe libertà gli erano ovunque permesse.

“Non ovunque…” pensò il ragazzo mentre con un mesto sorriso sulle labbra, fissava la donna.

«Per me può essere anche il Ministro della Magia, ma qui è un _mio_ paziente e va trattato come tale!»

«Non lo sto mica uccidendo!»

«No, lo stai solo stritolando! Benedetto ragazzo, lascialo andare prima che lo riduci in cenere!»

_Dannazione!_

Non si era minimamente reso conto dell’intensità con cui lo stava stringendo, per lui, anche in quelle condizioni, era sempre Severus Snape, l’uomo che non si faceva piegare facilmente.

«Oh, io… mi dispiace, professore, non mi sono reso conto…» parlò Harry ad un tratto rosso in viso per l’imbarazzo e alquanto dispiaciuto. «Quando si sarà ripreso, la autorizzo a fare altrettanto.»

«Non ho bisogno della tua autorizzazione per fartela pagare, Potter!» ma Harry rise di nuovo, facendo infuriare Snape ancora di più, mentre la strega guardava l’uomo con un’espressione che diceva a chiare lettere, “ha tutta la mia comprensione”.

«È ora di cambiare la medicazione, professor Snape, andiamo, penserò io a tenerle lontano questo Bolide Incantato!»

«Posso… posso farlo io?» Snape e la donna arrestarono l’incedere, voltandosi di nuovo verso il ragazzo, curiosi su cosa intendesse fare; Harry per tutta risposta si contorse le mani e abbassò il volto, non riuscendo a guardare nessuno dei due, imbarazzato per quello che aveva appena chiesto, non avendo la benché minima idea sul perché lo avesse chiesto.

La strega mosse appena la testa, esortandolo a continuare per spiegarsi meglio, anche se era ben chiaro cosa volesse fare, ma quei due, affini come non aveva mai visto nessun altro, volevano sentirlo uscire dalla sua bocca, presumibilmente per ridergli in faccia o più probabilmente Schiantarlo e spedirlo da qualche parte lontano da lì, soprattutto lontano da Snape.

«Medicarlo, intendo.»

«Non mi metterai le mani addosso un’altra volta, Potter!»

«Io… mi dispiace, ho già chiesto scusa. So essere anche molto delicato, chiedete a Ginny.» Quello probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, infatti, se ne pentì subito dopo, non appena aveva percepito il viso andargli a fuoco e temeva che la sua colorazione, in quel momento, fosse più simile ai capelli di Ron che al suo solito colorito.

«Non tengo particolarmente a conoscere dettagli sulla tua _delicatezza_.»

«La prego!»

«NO!»

 

«Dannato stupido Potter!»

«Stia fermo, per favore.»

«Perché diavolo lo fai senza bacchetta?»

«“Contatto umano” ne ha mai sentito parlare? Probabilmente no. Qualcuno l’ha mai abbracciata?»

«Qualcuno ha cercato di stritolarmi!»

«Ok, decisamente non è stato il mio abbraccio migliore. Il prossimo le prometto che sarà migliore.»

«Non ci sarà nessun _prossimo_ abbraccio!» ma Harry rise ancora e si rese conto di quanto Snape lo facesse ridere, di quanto in realtà non lo avesse mai compreso, ma nessuno lo aveva mai compreso – tranne forse Dumbledore – e questo gli fu di qualche consolazione, anche se non lo fece sentire meglio.

«O si toglie la maglietta o la afferra così posso medicarla senza dovermi preoccupare della stoffa che m’intralcia» Severus lo guardò allibito mentre cercava di scostare i lembi del vestito: doveva essere strano per lui essere così collaborativo.

«Non ti ho chiesto io di fare quello che stai facendo!» replicò piuttosto seccato cercando in tutti i modi di scostarsi da lui, da quel contatto che continuava a respingere come se le mani di Harry fossero lava che non faceva altro che bruciarlo.

Harry prese la bacchetta e fece sparire l’indumento di Snape, senza che lui potesse dire o fare qualcosa per opporsi, senza forze e senza legno tra le dita com’era.

«Ma che dia-»

Il ragazzo si avvicinò di un passo e delicatamente sciolse la benda che avvolgeva il collo di Snape, prese la pozione che gli aveva lasciato l’Ungaro Spinato in uniforme e gliela fece ingoiare, stranamente, senza la benché minima protesta da parte del mago che forse si era ormai arreso a quelle attenzioni.

«Perché lo fai?» chiese ancora Severus, ma questa volta non c’era nessuna emozione nella sua voce, soltanto un desiderio di capire il perché qualcuno volesse prendersi cura di lui in quel modo.

«È così difficile pensare che qualcuno, semplicemente, voglia fare qualcosa per lei?» Snape non rispose, e lui seguitò a pulirgli la ferita che era quasi del tutto rimarginata, ma aveva ancora bisogno di alcune attenzioni per chiudersi definitivamente. «Lei c’è sempre stato per me, è stato il padre che non ho mai avuto.»

Harry, però, mentre sfiorava la pelle pallida del suo professore, e il verde dei suoi occhi veniva inghiottito dall’oscurità dello sguardo di Snape, si rese conto che il mago che gli era davanti non era il padre che non aveva mai avuto, erano ben altre le emozioni che in quel momento sentiva, ma non seppe dire cos’erano.

Non _volle_ sapere cosa fossero e, spaventato, afferrò di nuovo la bacchetta e con un semplice incantesimo finì di medicare Snape, uscì dalla sua stanza, lasciandolo a fissare il punto in cui era sparito, e scappò di nuovo da quell’uomo senza neppure un briciolo di quelle convinzioni che aveva avuto fino a quel momento.


	4. Scena III

# Scena III

 

_Giovedì 24 dicembre 1998_

 

Harry era irrequieto, più irrequieto del solito, a dire la verità, neppure durante la guerra era mai stato così agitato e furioso, neppure quando la sua mente era stata connessa con quella di Voldemort.

«Harry, mi vuoi spiegare che cos’hai?» gli chiese una Ginny visibilmente preoccupata, ma lui sembrò non accorgersi di quanta apprensione ci fosse nella voce della ragazza, preso com’era dai suoi pensieri, era finito per trascurare tutto e tutti.

Non ricordava neppure com’era arrivato alla Tana quella stessa mattina.

_Sto impazzendo_ , si disse, continuando a muoversi frenetico avanti e indietro, da una parte all’altra, sembrava un insetto vicino ad una fonte luminosa.

«Io… niente. Sto bene,» ma non ci credeva neppure lui alle parole che aveva detto.

«Harry, non stai bene, sono mesi che…» ma un bussare alla porta interruppe ciò che stava dicendo. «Deve essere Snape, mamma ha insistito così tanto che venisse, che lo avrà convinto per sfinimento» riprese a parlare la ragazza ridacchiando, senza accorgersi dell’espressione vuota che aveva assunto il giovane Potter, sembrava più pallido del solito.

«Snape? Come, Snape? Perché?»

«Qual è il problema con Snape, oltre ai soliti che hai da una vita?»

«Io? Nessuno,» ma Ginny non sembrava per niente convinta. «Vado a prendere un po’ d’aria» e senza che la giovane Weasley potesse aggiungere nient’altro, uscì dalla cucina per andare il più lontano possibile da lì, lontano da Snape che non voleva vedere al di fuori dei suoi obblighi da studente.

Si allontanò a grandi passi, sentendosi un verme per come stava escludendo Ginny dalla sua vita, e un codardo che non era in grado di affrontare la realtà della situazione che si era creata con Severus.

Se solo si fosse tenuto alla larga da quella stanza del San Mungo…

Era stato uno stupido a farsi coinvolgere così tanto, e tutto gli era scivolato di mano senza che neppure se ne rendesse conto, non sapeva quando fosse successo o perché, sapeva solo che _fosse_ successo.

Sì, avrebbe dovuto tenersi lontano da quell’ospedale, pensò Harry, ripensando a tutto quello che era successo da quel giorno di luglio, ma subito dopo furono altre le immagini che gli si accavallarono nella mente.

“Devo la vita a quell’uomo, gli devo tutto. Il minimo che avessi potuto fare, era stargli accanto in quella maledetta stanza.”

Calciò con forza un sasso che trovò davanti a sé, imprecando e maledicendo ogni cosa che gli capitava a tiro, ma soprattutto inveiva contro se stesso, contro la sua stupida ostinazione di cambiare ciò che non si poteva cambiare.

Lui lo avrebbe sempre visto come la copia di James con gli occhi di Lily, della sua _amata_ Lily, e nient’altro; questo, però, non significava che non potesse arrabbiarsi ogni volta che il suo pensiero andava allo sguardo di Snape, a quegli occhi neri che avevano inghiottito i suoi, quel giorno di cinque mesi prima, quando le sue mani avevano medicato, con dolcezza, la ferita del mago.

«Dannazione! Stupido, stupido, Harry!»

«Mi stai evitando, _stupido Harry_?»

Harry si fermò di colpo, lasciando che quella voce gli scivolasse addosso, che il suo nome fuoriuscito da quelle labbra gli carezzasse i sensi, poi riprese a camminare, più veloce e più furioso che mai, ma fece appena pochi passi perché le dita di Snape si chiusero intorno al suo braccio, impedendogli di proseguire.

«Mi lasci andare!» urlò, deciso, mentre cercava di divincolarsi.

«Curioso, ricordo di essermi ritrovato nella tua stessa situazione tempo fa, e ricordo anche che non hai mollato la presa di un pollice» e strinse ancora di più la sua, di presa, mentre Harry cercava di fuggirgli, guardandolo risoluto negli occhi.

«Perché mi stai evitando?» ripeté ancora.

«Non la sto evitando» rispose, sentendosi stranamente più rilassato, come se quel tocco gli avesse infuso un po' della calma di Snape. «Se volessi evitarla, avrei lasciato la scuola.»  

E ci aveva pensato, lo aveva fatto davvero, una mattina si era svegliato risoluto e si era diretto a grandi e decise falcate nell’ufficio della preside McGonagall, ma quando si era ritrovato di fronte al gargoyle, ogni sua certezza aveva vacillato, fino a sparire completamente, e il pensiero di allontanarsi da Hogwarts – _di allontanarsi da lui_ – lo aveva gettato a terra, in ginocchio e piangente; lasciandolo in quel momento con neppure un briciolo di dignità mentre piangeva, incurante di chiunque avrebbe potuto vederlo, e poi rideva, pensando a chiunque avrebbe potuto vederlo.

Aveva riso e aveva pianto, sentendosi un completo idiota.

«Peccato che non puoi farlo, vero?»

«Già.»

Il ragazzo, dopo che ebbe liberato il suo braccio, si voltò, dandogli le spalle, facendo due passi avanti, lentamente, come se volesse prendere tempo per riflettere bene su ciò che doveva fare, ma non sapeva neppure lui cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

«Qual è il problema?»

«Le ho già detto qual è il problema.»

«Ed io ti ho già detto che t'immagini le cose.»

Harry sentì montare di nuovo la rabbia dentro di sé, e non seppe placarsi, si voltò di nuovo per fronteggiarlo e in poche falcate gli fu a pochi pollici, poteva sentire a malapena i loro respiri confondersi, mentre lo afferrava per il bavero e lo spingeva indietro, ancora e ancora, finché non sentì la schiena del mago cozzare contro un albero, e lo sentì gemere appena.

«Mi guardi!» gridò all’improvviso, più furioso che mai. «Mi guardi e mi dica che nei miei occhi non vede nient'altro che me!» ma il professore rimase muto, guardandolo sconcertato e incredulo per quell’ennesimo improvviso scatto d’ira, ed Harry si arrabbiò ancora di più mentre continuava a spingerlo contro l’albero. «Me lo dica!»

Snape gli diede uno strattone e lo spinse lontano da sé, con forza, e Harry dovette dar fondo a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non cadere a terra e per non prendere a pugni il suo insegnante, e in quel momento non c'era nient'altro che desiderava, voleva solamente spaccargli quelle labbra che non facevano altro che mentirgli o sorridergli con quel suo sarcasmo irritante, sradicare ogni cosa da quella bocca che…

“Maledizione!”

Senza pensare o riflettere ancora, senza neppure aspettare che Severus dicesse qualcosa, il ragazzo si Smaterializzò, lasciando il professore a guardare nient’altro che una sagoma vuota.

 

«Harry, ragazzo mio, cosa ci fai qui, la vigilia di Natale?»

Il giovane Potter non sapeva perché era tornato ad Hogwarts né tantomeno perché si era introdotto nell’ufficio del preside per parlare con l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto dirgli tutto di Snape e che non gli avrebbe mai detto niente.

«Non lo so, professore.»

«Qual è il problema?» quelle stesse parole che aveva pronunciato Severus poco prima, lo svuotarono completamente, come se qualcuno gli avesse infilato un tubo in bocca e gli avesse succhiato ogni cosa che aveva dentro, e in quel momento si sentiva esattamente in quel modo.

Dov’era il problema se Snape lo guardava in quel modo? Perché voleva a tutti i costi che quello sguardo fosse rivolto a sé e non a sua madre o a suo padre? Cosa se ne faceva dello sguardo del professore?

«Perché non può vedermi semplicemente come Harry?»

A Dumbledore non servì che il ragazzo specificasse, lo sapeva, aveva ben compreso chi fosse la causa dei suoi turbamenti, il vecchio preside capiva ogni cosa anche prima degli altri, e questo, niente lo avrebbe cambiato, neppure l’essere ormai un quadro.

«Perché quando si passa la vita ad amare un fantasma, ci si aggrappa con forza a quell’unico appiglio che lo rende concreto e non più qualcosa d’incorporeo.»

«È ridicolo! È… _imbarazzante_!» il ragazzo riprese a camminare avanti e indietro per lo studio che in quel momento era occupato da Minerva McGonagall, sotto lo sguardo curioso di Dumbledore, curioso e attento.

«Che dovrei fare io?»

«Ora devo andare, ragazzo mio, facciamo una festicciola giù… beh, facciamo una festicciola. Non lasciarti sopraffare da questi pensieri e cerca di passare un buon Natale.»

«Ma?»

Dumbledore sparì dal quadro, lasciandolo solo in quella stanza che aveva ancora troppi ricordi nascosti tra le pareti, lasciandolo con _quei_ pensieri che, invece, lo avevano già sopraffatto, e lo lasciavano ogni notte a fissare nient’altro che il buio.

 

Quando arrivò al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place, ad accoglierlo c’era solo il silenzio, e Kreacher che lo aspettava davanti al corridoio d’entrata, stranamente muto, come se avesse saputo in anticipo che sarebbe arrivato lì.

«Posso fare qualcosa per lei, padron Potter?»

«Solo qualcosa per scrivere, per favore, Kreacher. Sarò nella camera di Sirius»

«Nient’altro, padrone?» gli chiese, dopo aver visto una smorfia contorcere appena il volto scheletrico del piccolo elfo non appena aveva pronunciato il nome del mago.

«No, grazie, sono a posto così. Quando mi hai portato quello che ti ho chiesto, puoi ritirarti.»

«Bene, padrone» e fece un lieve inchino ad Harry, prima di sparire da qualche parte.

Salì le scale due a due, come se avesse fretta, e raggiunse in un attimo la vecchia stanza del suo padrino che aveva ancora le pareti intatte, quei poster Babbani che non aveva voluto toccare.

«Comincio a capire perché non hanno mai suscitato il mio interesse…» disse mestamente più per convincere se stesso che un improbabile interlocutore che in ogni caso non c’era. «E perché non riesco mai a concludere con Ginny» e si ritrovò a ridere, «ma Snape!» ridere di gusto anche se non avrebbe voluto fare nient’altro che urlare e prendere a pugni ogni cosa intorno a sé.

«Chissà cosa ne penseresti, dannato stupido di un Black che mi hai lasciato qui da solo!» e stavolta pianse al ricordo di Sirius che scompariva al di là del Velo, lì dove non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto.

Pianse e rise, di nuovo, come quel giorno ai piedi del gargoyle, immaginando la faccia di Sirius mentre gli confessava quelli che erano i suoi sentimenti, e allora rise ancora più forte, con gli occhi che iniziavano ad appannarsi, quegli occhi che desiderava non avere.

«Quello che mi ha chiesto, padron Harry.»

Non si era neppure accorto che l’elfo fosse entrato nella stanza, e si rialzò, cercando di darsi un contegno per non apparire ancora più ridicolo di quanto già non fosse.

«Ok, grazie, Kreacher, mettilo pure sul letto e poi lasciami solo.»

«Come desidera, padrone» e sparì non appena ebbe posato l’occorrente per scrivere sul letto perfettamente rifatto di Sirius.

Harry scrisse una lettera veloce in cui si scusava con tutti se era sparito, ma aveva preso un brutto virus ed era meglio se stava alla larga dalla Tana, poi lo legò alla zampa del suo gufo Dito che gli era stato regalato anch’esso da Hagrid, e lo vide volare via fino a sparire mentre lui si gettava, stanco, sul letto.

E non poté fare a meno di pensare al giorno in cui il mezzo-gigante glielo aveva portato, e lui, contento come un bambino, lo aveva fatto volare e poi lo aveva visto appollaiarsi sulla spalla di Ron che aveva voluto accarezzarlo, ma si era ritrovato con l’indice arpionato con forza dal suo becco.

«Dovresti chiamarlo Mangia Dita, questo assassino di dita!» aveva urlato mentre cercava di fermare l’emorragia con l’altra mano e il gufo era scappato impaurito: Harry aveva riso come mai aveva fatto dalla fine della guerra e lo aveva chiamato Dito.

«Sei scappato» disse improvvisamente una voce, una voce che conosceva bene e che non aspettava minimamente di trovare lì.

«Come…» e alzò la testa per guardare l’uomo che era entrato. “Dito è partito pochi minuti fa, com’è possibile!”, ma era di Snape che si stava parlando, no? «Come ha fatto a trovarmi?» lo vide avvicinarsi al letto, a passo lento ma sicuro.

«Non era difficile dedurre che ti fossi nascosto nella tana di Black.»

«Io non mi sono nascosto.»

«Ah no? Ti stai nascondendo da me, forse?» e lo vide salire sul letto, calmo, e sentì ogni singolo muscolo e nervo tendersi, voleva scappare, allontanarsi, ma il suo corpo rimase immobile lì, mentre Snape gli era praticamente sopra.

Harry sentiva il sudore scendergli lungo la schiena, e deglutì a fatica un paio di volte, rimanendo, però, immobile, mentre il viso del professore si faceva sempre più vicino al suo.

«Dimmi… _Harry_ …» la sua voce era una carezza che lo mandò in estasi, che gli stava facendo perdere il controllo e non aveva fatto nient’altro che dire il suo nome, in un modo che non credeva possibile. «Perché mi stai evitando?»

«Io non…» e sentì il suo respiro confondersi con quello di Snape.

«Non puoi evitarmi, _Harry_ » e sentì le labbra del professore sulle sue, dapprima delicate e dolci, e poi fameliche e rabbiose, come se avesse voluto inglobarlo con quel bacio.

“Merlino…”

Harry si lasciò andare, assaporò la bocca del proprio docente e le sue mani che gli scorrevano esperte cercando un contatto con la pelle.

«Non puoi evitarmi se sono dentro di te, _Harry_ » ancora il suo nome, quelle sensazioni che lo stavano avvolgendo, la sensazione del corpo di Snape sopra il suo, delle sue labbra, delle sue mani, i loro respiri che si confondevano, assaporò ogni cosa con gli occhi chiusi, come se avesse avuto paura ad aprirli.

E lo sentì scendere lungo il collo e morderlo con una tale violenza da lasciarlo stupito.

Aprì gli occhi, all’istante, e in quella camera non c’era nessun altro che lui, e per un attimo fissò lo sguardo a quei jeans che tiravano piuttosto visibilmente e si sentì annaspare, come se stesse affogando; aveva il respiro affannato e nonostante il freddo, il sudore gli aveva appiccicato i capelli alla fronte, e la maglietta alla schiena, lì dove fino a poco prima c’erano state le mani di Snape.

«Era solo un maledetto stupido sogno!» gridò mentre afferrava il calamaio e lo lanciava con rabbia addosso alla parete, e vide l’inchiostro scendere veloce sul pavimento, scivolare come lui stesso stava scivolando nella disperazione.

_E nella pazzia._

 

 


	5. Scena IV

# Scena IV

 

_Domenica 10 gennaio 1999_

 

Harry provò ancora a chiudere gli occhi, ma quella notte le palpebre proprio non riuscivano a rimanere serrate e il sonno sembrava ormai un ricordo lontano e le occhiaie che da diversi giorni gli segnavano il viso, ne erano la dimostrazione.

Non aveva la più pallida idea di che ore fossero, sicuramente molto tardi, ma non aveva ormai più intenzione di starsene sdraiato a fissare il buio della stanza, così decise di alzarsi e, preso il Mantello, uscì nell’oscurità dei corridoi di Hogwarts, con una meta ben precisa nella testa.

Anche se ormai conosceva ogni angolo del castello, camminò piano, cercando di non far risuonare i suoi stessi passi, l’ultima cosa che voleva, era essere beccato a gironzolare a notte così inoltrata: di sicuro Snape lo avrebbe fatto cacciare in un modo o nell’altro.

Harry sospirò a lungo, quello che aveva in mente lo avrebbe fatto cacciare comunque, ma d’altronde non aveva altra scelta che quella: dalla notte in cui era scappato a Grimmauld Place, non aveva fatto altro che evitarlo, che evitare tutti con la scusa che il suo virus fosse ancora contagioso, e in un modo o nell’altro c’era riuscito. D’altronde lui era il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, come potevano non credergli?

Era riuscito a non vederlo per giorni, aveva trascorso l’ultimo dell’anno da solo nella casa di Sirius che adesso era sua, ma poi le vacanze di Natale erano finite e non aveva potuto evitare di tornare a scuola, e di sorbirsi il fiume di domande che erano seguite.

Giorni interi ad inventarsi scuse su scuse, e si era scoperto piuttosto bravo nel farlo, e al ricordo, per un attimo sorrise.

Con Snape, però, era stato tutto diverso, aveva rimesso piede nelle antiche mura di Hogwarts e aveva trovato quello sguardo lì ad aspettarlo, lo sguardo di chi nei suoi occhi cercava disperatamente gli occhi della donna tanto amata.

Non appena giunse a destinazione, tutto il suo coraggio scemò: per prima cosa non aveva la più pallida idea di come avrebbe fatto per entrare, l’esperta in quelle cose era Hermione, ma chiederle aiuto era del tutto fuori discussione, e, soprattutto, cosa avrebbe fatto o detto una volta che fosse entrato?

Sospirò ancora e ancora, immobile come una statua finché non sentì il rumore di passi che si avvicinava: non sapeva se fosse un colpo di fortuna o l’ennesima sventura.

I passi si avvicinarono ulteriormente e si accorse del mago che incedeva con passo rapido solo quando gli fu così vicino da sentirne il respiro, e dovette indietreggiare per non ritrovarselo addosso.

“Merlino, il suo profumo…” e inspirò a pieni polmoni come se volesse riempirsi di tutta l’essenza di Snape. “Sono impazzito, del tutto impazzito” pensò l’attimo seguente, dopo essersi reso conto di quanto fosse ridicolo tutto quello.

Severus aprì la porta delle sue stanze e la richiuse con talmente tanta lentezza che Harry riuscì a sgattaiolare dentro, e in quel momento avrebbe voluto urlare per la gioia di tanta fortuna.

«Quando vuoi introdurti nelle stanze degli altri di nascosto,» ma la gioia esplose come una bolla di sapone, lasciando spazio solamente alla paura, e il giovane mago poteva sentire gocce di sudore freddo iniziare a scendergli lungo la schiena. «Assicurati di non lasciare una scia così fetida con il tuo profumo.»

«Ehi!» urlò all’improvviso Harry, lasciando cadere il Mantello ormai del tutto inutile. «È stato un regalo di Ginny!» aggiunse indignato.

«La tua ragazza non ha per niente gusto, lasciatelo dire, Potter.»

«Lei… lei non è più la mia ragazza,» ma non c’era tristezza nelle sue parole, sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta, per entrambi, perché non avrebbe di certo potuto continuare a stare con lei quando i suoi sentimenti lo portavano in un’altra direzione, una direzione che sarebbe stata un vicolo cieco, lo sapeva, ma non poteva di certo trascinarci anche Ginny, erano problemi suoi e di nessun altro.

Non voleva mentirle, ed era stato sincero nel dirle che si era innamorato di un’altra persona – se di amore si trattava – e che non avrebbe potuto continuare a stare con lei sapendo di provare quei sentimenti per un’altra – o altro.

Ginny era rimasta immobile e muta per diversi minuti, poi, all’improvviso, gli aveva detto «Bene» prima di sparire nella sua stanza: la ragazza non aveva aggiunto nient’altro, e questo aveva spiazzato Harry che aveva cercato di capire come stesse, ma lei sembrava sfuggirgli come lui aveva fatto con tutti per le intere le vacanze di Natale.

«Quindi ti metti il suo orrendo profumo per sperare di riconquistarla?»

«Io non devo riconquistare nessuno, l’ho… l’ho lasciata io.»

«Qualunque sia il caso, non m’interessa. Cosa diavolo ci fai qui a quest’ora? Non che in qualsiasi altra ora sarebbe stata permessa quest’intrusione. Pensavo mi stessi evitando.»

«Io non la sto evitando! Evito soltanto i suoi occhi.»

«Curiosa come cosa, trovo alquanto improbabile che i miei occhi siano entità scindibili dal sottoscritto e che possono essere evitate a differenza del corpo che li… _contiene_.»

Harry lo trovava sempre più irritante quando parlava in quel modo e non sapeva se era più forte il desiderio di dargli un pugno o lanciargli qualche incantesimo, ma era ben consapevole che ormai non era più un paziente in convalescenza, e in quel momento lo avrebbe spedito nel Lago Nero in nemmeno un secondo.

Il giovane Potter chiuse gli occhi per cercare di visualizzare quello sguardo nero che gli riservava come se lui non fosse nient’altro che il contenitore dei suoi genitori, cercò di imprimerselo nitidamente nella mente, perché sapeva che quella vista lo avrebbe fatto infuriare e gli avrebbe ridato quel coraggio che aveva perso non appena si era fermato davanti alla porta di Snape.

Li riaprì, e quello sguardo era lì, quel maledetto sguardo che avrebbe voluto estirpargli, e la rabbia gli salì lungo la spina dorsale.

«Basta! Basta! Basta!» iniziò ad urlare così forte che il viso di Severus si tramutò in una maschera sconcertata. «La deve smettere!»

«Piantala di gridare o sveglierai tutto il castello!»

«Non m’importa del castello o di chi si sveglia, la deve smettere!»

Harry continuava ad urlare mentre il volto di Snape rimaneva immobile su di lui, non sapeva quali emozioni lo stessero agitando in quel momento – rabbia, odio, disgusto, indifferenza – e nemmeno gli importava, voleva solo che la smettesse di guardarlo in quel modo, di guardarlo come se fosse solamente il contenitore vuoto dei suoi genitori.

Lui era Harry, solo Harry. Aveva un’anima e dei sentimenti, perché non poteva semplicemente guardarlo per quello?

«Continuo a non capire quale sia il problema» incalzò Snape, facendolo infuriare ancora di più.

Era ben conscio che il professore sapeva perfettamente a cosa si riferisse, non era uno stupido, era solo un irritante bastardo che faceva finta di niente per non affrontare l’argomento, e questo aumentò la rabbia che già aveva dentro.

Fece dei passi avanti, veloci, e senza che Snape potesse prevederlo, gli diede una spinta così forte che ci volle tutto l’autocontrollo del professore per non cadere a terra.

«Potrei farti espellere per questo» la sua voce era calma, quasi piatta, e non tradiva la benché minima emozione, mentre Harry era un fascio di nervi e non faceva niente per nasconderlo.

«Lo faccia! Coraggio, mi butti fuori di qui! Cacci via lo spettro di mia madre e di mio padre così potrà vivere serenamente e anch’io!»

«Non avrei mai dovuto darti tutti i miei ricordi» parlò Severus dandogli le spalle, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, a scrutare una serie di libri che probabilmente conosceva a memoria.

«E invece l’ha fatto perché pensava di morire, anzi, _sperava_ di morire così non avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con niente! Beh, lei è vivo, e anch’io lo sono, sono vivo, sono qui.»

«Me ne sono accorto che sei vivo, anzi, deve essersene accorto l’intero castello che sei vivo.» Severus si voltò di nuovo e incatenò per alcuni secondi le sue iridi nere alle sue, disintegrandogli l’ultimo briciolo di autocontrollo che aveva in corpo.

«Perché?» la sua voce era disperata, rotta dal dolore che gli provocava quello sguardo ogni volta che si fissava su di lui. «Perché?» ripeté, irato.

«Perché non può guardarmi semplicemente per quello che sono? È così difficile vedere soltanto Harry in me?»

Severus rimase in silenzio, ogni parola che Harry gli sputava addosso, era come se non la raggiungesse nemmeno, come se stesse parlando al vuoto più assoluto, e questo lo gettò nello sconforto più totale e in quel momento non voleva fare nient’altro che mettersi a piangere. Piangere e prenderlo a pugni, uno dietro l’altro fino a distruggersi le nocche.

Snape, però, seguitava a tacere e ad essere quasi assente, come se improvvisamente la sua essenza si fosse staccata dal corpo e fosse rimasto solo quello nella stanza.

Harry continuava ad urlare, non sapendo che altro inventarsi per far reagire il professore, ma questi sembrava altrove.

Fu come un lampo, un pensiero improvviso che gli attraversò la testa come un incantesimo invisibile.

«Mi guardi!» e si sfilò la maglietta, con rabbia, rischiando quasi di strapparla: un brivido di freddo gli corse lungo tutta la schiena, ma il ragazzo non se ne curò, continuò a sfidare uno Snape ancora assente. «Guardi il mio corpo che non è quello di mio padre!»

Severus si mosse appena, ma null’altro.

«Guardi la mia carne che non è quella di mia madre!» e si tolse i pantaloni, gettandoli lontano adirato, mentre si percuoteva il petto con rabbia.

Un altro lampo a squarciargli la mente, in quel momento, però, non era un suo pensiero improvviso, ma un passo di Snape e ancora uno, finché non sentì le mani del professore afferrargli il viso e le sue labbra premere sulle sue.

Avrebbe voluto scacciarlo, allontanarlo con forza, – _no, non è vero_ – ma non si mosse, chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò quel bacio, socchiudendo appena le labbra per assaporare meglio l’essenza di Snape.

Di _Severus_.

E in quell’istante scoprì che niente era come il sogno che aveva fatto a Grimmauld Place, perché quello era decisamente meglio, era reale, era davvero Snape che lo baciava, le sue labbra fameliche sulle sue e quelle mani che gli stringevano con rabbia il volto e gli afferravano i capelli, tirandoli appena all’indietro.

E le sentì ancora mentre scivolavano lungo la schiena e risalivano, calde e sicure, forti ma con una tenerezza che lo lasciò spiazzato e completamente schiavo di quelle sensazioni, e di quella bocca che continuava ad assimilare il suo respiro.

«Io… mi dispiace, non avrei mai dovuto…» parlò Snape in un sussurro quasi impercettibile, facendo un paio di passi indietro disgustato da se stesso e da quello che aveva fatto.

Il giovane Potter si sentiva accaldato, _perso_ , e rivide quello stesso sguardo e la disperazione riprese di nuovo il sopravvento: «Ha baciato me o gli occhi di mia madre?»

Harry avanzò per avvicinarsi al professore, per cercare di capire, di mettere in fila i pezzi di quel puzzle che non riusciva ad afferrare, ma lui si ritirò ancora, sconvolto, e rimase in silenzio, fissando il ragazzo con sguardo smarrito da ciò che aveva appena fatto.

Severus non rispose e il giovane mago non sapeva come interpretarlo, non sapeva come interpretare niente di tutto quello che era appena successo, così non gli rimase altro che prendere le sue cose e uscire da lì.

“Ha baciato nient’altro che mia madre!”

_Scappare_ il più lontano possibile da quelle stanze e da quell’uomo.

_Da Severus…_


	6. Scena V

# Scena V

 

_Lunedì 11 gennaio 1999_

 

«Eppure è appena stato il suo compleanno, non dovrebbe essere almeno più felice? Bisogna sempre essere felici quando si ha la fortuna di stare un altro anno su questa meravigliosa terra, anche se piena di creature misteriose.»

«Quando mai è stato felice di compiere gli anni o di qualsiasi altra cosa?»

Luna ed Hermione continuavano a parlare da diversi minuti, ma Harry sembrava non sentire nessuna delle loro parole, anzi, sembrava non accorgersi di niente attorno a sé, troppo perso in pensieri che lo avevano tenuto sveglio per tutta la notte; però, in quello che avevano appena detto le due ragazze, c’era qualcosa che aveva iniziato a rimbombargli nella testa.

«Aspetta… cos’è che hai detto?» chiese Harry, a chi delle due non era ben chiaro.

«Abbiamo detto tante cose, Harry, e tu non ne hai ascoltata nessuna» ribatté la giovane Granger, con una stizza che nascondeva preoccupazione. «Che ti prende?»

«Oh, io… niente, ho dormito poco. Scusate.»

«È da un po’ che sei così… _fuori_.»

«Oh, deve essere perché ha la testa completamente ricoperta di Parassiti d’Acqua.»

«Smettetela, sto bene, ho solo fatto una domanda!» e allungò il passo con le mani nelle tasche, mentre il mantello appuntato male rischiava di scivolargli di dosso da un momento all’altro.

In quel momento gli vennero in mente il professor Snape e la grazia che aveva nel portare e nel muovere il mantello. E il profumo che emanava ogni volta che gli era vicino.

“Che razza di pensieri devo fare?”

«Maledizione!»

«Harry, aspetta!» ma il mago continuò il suo incedere teso verso la Sala Grande. «E dai, rallenta!» urlò di nuovo la giovane Granger, finché il ragazzo non si fermò.

«Cosa?»

«Mi spieghi che cosa ti prende?» chiese Hermione.

«È perché ti sei lasciato con Ginny?» lo incalzò Luna. 

«Ginny l’ho lasciata io e non mi prende niente!» le due ragazze non ebbero il tempo di replicare, che Harry aveva già iniziato a salire le scale due a due, sparendo in un attimo dalla loro visuale, mentre quelle parole pronunciate da neppure ricordava chi, gli rimbalzavano da una parte e l’altra della testa, come se avessero voluto suggerirgli qualcosa, e all’improvviso, senza nessuno sforzò, un’idea gli balenò nella mente.

Si ritrovò a sorridere mentre con le mani sempre nelle tasche, si diresse in biblioteca, forse lì avrebbe trovato qualcosa che facesse al caso suo, c’era sempre qualcosa di utile nell’immensa Biblioteca di Hogwarts.

 

La lezione di Storia della Magia era noiosa come sempre, e gran parte degli studenti cercava di dar fondo ad ogni briciolo di forza interiore per non rischiare di sbattere la testa e finire addormentati sul tavolo.

Soltanto Hermione seguiva le parole del professore come se fossero la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai sentito, Harry, invece, non vedeva l’ora che finisse, che finisse quella giornata che sembrava interminabile, ma ancora più interminabili sarebbero stati i giorni a seguire in cui non avrebbe potuto evitare gli sguardi di odio che gli riservava Ron da quando aveva lasciato sua sorella.

Non riusciva più a sopportarli.

_Così come non sopportava quelli di Snape. Perché non erano per lui, ma solo e sempre per_ lei.

“È stato il suo compleanno? Bene! Gli farò un bel regalo!”

Harry strappò un pezzo di pergamena che sarebbe dovuta servire per prendere appunti, ma che invece giaceva ancora immacolata sul tavolo, e vi scrisse qualcosa, poi prese la bacchetta e lo fece levitare verso Hermione, che per un attimo sembrò non vederlo, o ignorarlo consapevolmente, non avrebbe saputo dirlo, di certo se lo sarebbe meritato visto il suo comportamento mattutino.

La giovane strega, dopo secondi di esitazione, lo afferrò e lo lesse.

 

_Mi serve il tuo aiuto._

 

Il volto di Hermione si contrasse in una smorfia d’irritazione e afferrò la piuma con talmente tanta forza che l’inchiostro schizzò su gran parte della superficie di legno nei suoi pressi.

Harry prese nuovamente il pezzo di pergamena, e lo lesse a suo volta.

 

_Il mio aiuto per cosa? Stamattina non avevi niente e non volevi nemmeno parlarmi, quindi arrangiati!_

Il giovane mago sospirò sconsolato, ma non si arrese, sapeva che la sua amica avrebbe ceduto prima o poi, era nella sua natura aiutarlo quando ne aveva bisogno.

Stirò le labbra in un timido sorriso, cercando di non farsi vedere dalla ragazza, e poi le mandò un altro pezzo di carta, sperando che cedesse prima della fine della lezione, o sarebbe stato costretto a supplicarla per tutti i corridoi di Hogwarts.

Hermione non rispose, il pezzo di pergamena giaceva immobile sotto la pila di appunti che aveva preso durante quelle ore, e continuò ad ignorarlo quando la lezione terminò e tutti gli studenti si avviarono verso l’uscita dell’aula.

Harry rimase a guardare la ragazza che sistemava le sue cose, non sapendo bene cosa fare, ma all’improvviso lei gli sfilò davanti, senza neppure fermarsi, e gli urlò un «tra mezz’ora al solito posto» che gli fece allargare il sorriso accennato di poco prima, e per poco non si mise a saltare.

Adesso non gli rimaneva altro da fare che convincerla a mettere in pratica la sua idea, e non sarebbe stato per niente facile.

 

«Scordatelo!»

«E dai, Hermione, non ho altri che te cui chiederlo, nessun altro sarebbe in grado di farlo.»

«Tu sei impazzito, letteralmente!»

«Per favore…»

«Scordatelo!» ripeté di nuovo la giovane strega.

«Vuoi che mi metta in ginocchio e ti supplichi? Lo faccio» e Harry lo fece, rovinò in un attimo sulle ginocchia in un tonfo sordo e intrecciò le dita come in una preghiera, e la supplicò, ancora e ancora.

«Harry, alzati, sei ridicolo» lo incitò Hermione, che lo guardava come se fosse completamente pazzo, e d’altronde, da parecchio tempo, si sentiva proprio in quel modo.

Si sentiva di aver perso del tutto il senno, quel poco di razionalità e autocontrollo che gli erano rimasti, li aveva smarriti quella notte nelle stanze di Snape, quando le labbra del professore avevano toccato le sue. Realmente.

«Io non so neanche cosa dovrei fare.»

«Ti aiuterò io con le ricerche.»

«Non so nemmeno perché dovrei accettare di fare una cosa tanto folle.»

«Perché aiuteresti due persone in un colpo solo.

«Potrei sbagliare, potrebbe succederti qualcosa…»

«È un rischio che sono pronto a correre.»

«Sei uno stupido, Harry Potter!»

«Lo so» e le sorrise, facendola sorridere a sua volta, come quando erano più piccoli e Voldemort era solo un nome da temere di un’ombra ormai lontana.

«Spiegami almeno cosa è successo. Questo me lo devi.»

«Forse è meglio che tu non lo sappia. Stai con Ron e Ron è il fratello di Ginny, e tu sei amica di Ginny…»

«Grazie tante per avermi ricordato cose ovvie, Harry, davvero, senza di te non lo avrei mai saputo,» lo canzonò Hermione, sciogliendogli per alcuni attimi la tensione che gli aggrovigliava i nervi da giorni e giorni.

«E comunque il concetto “stai con Ron”, è da revisionare…» aggiunse mordendosi le labbra, come se fosse in imbarazzo per quelle parole.

«Che vuoi dire?» chiese il ragazzo, sconvolto da quelle parole: i due sembravano andare d’accordissimo, cosa poteva essere successo per far dire quella frase ad Hermione?

«E no, Harry Potter! Prima parli tu e poi parlo io. _Quid pro quo_ … mi sembra uno scambio equo.»

«D’accordo, inizio io. Ok… da dove inizio?» Harry sembrava smarrito, e piuttosto imbarazzato, non aveva mai detto a nessuno di tutti i suoi turbamenti, e il doverlo fare improvvisamente, anche se ad Hermione che lo conosceva come le sue tasche, non era per niente semplice, anche perché non c’era niente di semplice in tutto quello.

«Credo di provare qualcosa. Qualcosa per qualcuno» iniziò Harry, senza sapere bene cosa dire, iniziò e basta.

«Questo è abbastanza chiaro, altrimenti non avresti lasciato Ginny.»

«Ok, certo… giusto… è ovvio…»

«Smettila di girarci intorno e dimmi qual è il tuo dannato problema! E soprattutto chi è questo “qualcuno”!»

«Come se fosse facile!» urlò di rimando il giovane Potter che via via che i minuti passavano e lo sguardo di Hermione si faceva sempre più indagatore, perdeva quel po’ di coraggio che gli era rimasto per dirle la verità.

«Fallo e basta! Non può essere peggiore di quello che ti dirò io…» aggiunse con un sorriso imbarazzato che mai aveva visto sulla bocca della sua migliore amica.

«Perché? Cos-»

«Abbiamo un patto! Prima tu.»

«Ok, ok, d’accordo…» ma Harry continuava a tentennare e a maltrattarsi le dita, finché la giovane strega non gli diede un ceffone che risuonò tutto intorno. «Ehi! Mi hai fatto male!» e si massaggiò la guancia che gli doleva.

«Almeno ti ho svegliato da questo tuo stupido indugiare.»

«Credo di provare qualcosa per Snape, contenta?» ma Hermione iniziò a ridere piuttosto sonoramente. «Non c’è niente di divertente, smettila!» e continuò a ridere con le mani sullo stomaco, non facendo alcuno sforzo per trattenersi, e quello non fece altro che aumentare l’irritazione di Harry.

«Ok, ok…» Hermione parve calmarsi un po’ e riprendere il controllo di sé mentre tornava a guardarlo. «Non ridevo di questo, davvero, è che…» la ragazza prese un po’ di tempo, come se voleva soppesare bene quello che voleva dire e poi parlò di nuovo: «Che ci è successo, Harry?»

«Non lo so» rispose come sconfitto e stanco. «Non ne ho idea. Non ho mai voluto tutto questo, ero felice, avevo Ginny, avevo voi.»

«Io ci sarò sempre, lo sai, vero? Anche se dovessi accompagnarti all’altare a sposare Snape» e ridacchiò ancora, ma quella scena lo sconvolse, non poteva immaginarsi una cosa del genere, soprattutto perché non sarebbe mai potuta accadere, neanche se avesse voluto e nonostante la trovasse ridicola.

«Non succederà mai. Per lui non sono nient’altro che la copia di mio padre con gli occhi di mia madre, per questo mi serve il tuo aiuto, così la finiamo. Così libero entrambi.»

Hermione annuì appena, ma a lui tanto bastava, sapeva che la sua amica lo avrebbe aiutato e ci sarebbe stata, e di questo era grato a qualsiasi entità lo aveva permesso.

Rimasero in silenzio, un silenzio imbarazzato e quasi triste, perché sapeva perfettamente che niente avrebbe potuto liberarlo dai sentimenti che provava per quell’uomo.

«Io ho baciato un uomo sposato» parlò la giovane strega all’improvviso, spezzando quel silenzio così irreale. «E più di una volta. E lui ha baciato me più di una volta, per cui…»

Harry spalancò gli occhi e la squadrò confuso, anche se qualcosa, per un attimo, gli attraversò la mente. «Oh, non dirmi che è…»

«Già.»

Stavolta si ritrovarono a ridere entrambi, e risero ancora con la faccia che gli faceva male finché il sole non iniziò a scomparire all’orizzonte.

Sarebbero stati dei lunghi giorni, quelli che li aspettavano.


	7. Scena VI

## Scena VI

 

_Lunedì 8 febbraio_

Quella mattina si era svegliato piuttosto di buon umore e per la prima volta da neanche ricordava più quando, aveva dormito quasi dieci ore di fila.

Quello era un giorno speciale e si sentiva come nuovo, cosa che in effetti era, in un certo senso, vera.

Si era lavato velocemente, e altrettanto velocemente si era vestito, e in quel momento era pronto a fare il suo ingresso in Sala Grande.

Trasse un profondo respiro e poi fece un passo e poi ancora uno, mentre cominciava a sentire su di sé gli sguardi curiosi di tutti, persino il _suo_ , ma non gli importava, perché lui non era più quello che aveva guardato fino ad allora, non era più il fantasma di sua madre né di suo padre, non c’era più niente di loro e questo lo rendeva felice, molto felice.

Quando fu al tavolo dei Grifondoro, molti suoi compagni lo guardarono perplessi, curiosi, come se fosse qualcuno che non avevano mai visto, anche se in realtà era stato dentro quelle mura per anni.

In quel momento Harry voleva ridere, ridere come mai aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita, ma stava già attirando abbastanza l’attenzione e decise che bastava, in fondo il suo intento era quello di passare inosservato e non essere più quello che era stato fino a quel momento.

«Sei uno studente nuovo?» chiese un ragazzo del quinto anno.

«Oh, sì, molto nuovo. Decisamente nuovo» gli rispose, cortesemente, con un ampio sorriso sulle labbra mentre, per la prima volta da quando aveva messo piede ad Hogwarts, non sentì quello strano formicolio dietro la nuca, quella lama che lo penetrava a fondo ogni qual volta che gli occhi neri di Snape indugiavano sul suo corpo, su quello che egli rappresentava per il professore.

Avrebbe potuto continuare a cercare _lei_ , ma non l’avrebbe trovata più.

«Harry?» stavolta fu Hermione stessa a parlare, sbalordita per il cambiamento che aveva fatto il suo migliore amico: nonostante tutto, la voce era sempre la stessa, quella non avrebbe potuto – e voluto – cambiare in nessun modo. «Ti ho lasciato con…» s’interruppe all’istante, c’erano troppe orecchie ad ascoltare le sue parole, e decise che era meglio tacere. «Beh, hai capito» aggiunse infine, ancora sconcertata, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da Harry Potter, dal nuovo Harry Potter.

Vide Ron alzarsi di tutta fretta e allontanarsi da lì, ma non gli importava, che lo odiasse pure, non era un suo problema, aveva lasciato Ginny perché era giusto, perché non poteva continuare a prendersi gioco di lei, stare insieme alla ragazza mentre i suoi sentimenti erano rivolti verso qualcun altro, e poco importava se questo qualcuno non avrebbe mai ricambiato, erano, in quel caso, affari suoi.

Se Ronald Weasley non voleva capire che lo aveva fatto proprio perché voleva bene a sua sorella, poteva andare tranquillamente al diavolo.

Ginny aveva capito perfettamente e non aveva più il minimo astio nei suoi confronti, dopo un iniziale periodo in cui si erano completamente ignorati, o meglio, la ragazza aveva fatto di tutto per evitarlo, era stata lei stessa a cercarlo, assicurandogli che non ce l’aveva con lui, che aveva capito, cosa non gli era ancora chiaro.

Era stato un sollievo vederla sorridergli, teneva a lei, le voleva bene, ma non l’amava, forse non l’aveva mai amata e aveva semplicemente nascosto il suo vero essere in quella relazione e in quella famiglia che lo aveva adottato come fosse il loro stesso figlio.

«Hey, Harry!» e fu proprio Ginny a chiamarlo. «Stai bene, così» gli disse sorridendogli, un sorriso nel quale poteva scorgere tutto l’affetto che provavano l’uno nei confronti dell’altro, come se non fosse successo niente tra di loro, come se il tempo si fosse fermato a quand’erano solamente amici.

«Grazie» e le sorrise di rimando, cercando di trasmetterle tutto il bene che provava per lei.

Parecchie ragazze – più del solito dovuto all’essere Colui che aveva salvato il Mondo Magico – lo guardavano con ammirazione, e avrebbe voluto ridere per quello, ma si limitò a sorridergli, come per gioco, e rise dentro di sé quando le sentì emettere gridolini di apprezzamento.

Non gli importava poi molto di tutto quello, l’unico sguardo che gli interessava, sedeva al tavolo degli insegnanti, ed era intento a bere un caffè, apparentemente incurante di tutto il resto, ma Harry non demorse, lo fissò a mo di sfida, e attese che il professore alzasse il viso verso di lui.

Non dovette aspettare molto, esattamente quarantacinque secondi dopo – li aveva contati con precisione nella sua testa –, Snape alzò il volto dalla tazza davanti a sé e lo guardò: nei suoi occhi lesse sconcerto e una punta di… avrebbe giurato fosse delusione, ma non gli importava, andava bene tutto, purché quegli occhi avessero smesso di cercare ancora Lily Evans nei suoi.

All’improvviso Severus abbandonò la tazza sul tavolo, si congedò velocemente dagli altri insegnanti, e sparì dalla Sala Grande, lasciando il ragazzo a fissare un posto vuoto.

A fissare un uomo che era scappato di nuovo, come aveva fatto tempo prima cancellando le sue punizioni senza dare alcuna spiegazione, lasciando Harry sconcertato, perché uno Snape che fuggiva in quel modo non lo aveva mai visto.

Per un attimo Harry ebbe paura. Paura di aver allontanato per sempre da sé il proprio insegnante, invece di riuscire a farsi guardare solamente per quello che era e non per i fantasmi che conteneva.

Sospirò, sedendosi vicino ai suoi compagni, come sconfitto.

 

Le due ore di Incantesimi erano state le peggiori della sua vita: non avevano fatto altro che fissarlo e mormorare a bassa voce, anche se lui poteva sentirli tutti, per giunta la testa aveva iniziato a fargli male.

Forse non era stata proprio una bella idea, la sua, dovette ammettere.

Tre ore, vari sospiri e diverse chiacchiere dopo, ogni angolo di Hogwarts era giunto alla conclusione che Harry Potter aveva una nuova ragazza, sicuramente più grande di lui, per quello aveva lasciato Ginny e aveva fatto quei drastici cambiamenti nel suo look. C’era addirittura chi affermava si fosse sposato in gran segreto il weekend appena trascorso.

Che cosa ridicola, aveva pensato il ragazzo quando Hermione gli si era accostata ghignando e le aveva rivelato il succulento pettegolezzo del giorno, e alcuni studenti si erano avvicinati per fargli le congratulazioni, provocando un riso senza ritegno della sua migliore amica.

«Beh, vedila così, non hanno poi tutti i torti» sentenziò la ragazza mentre si dirigevano entrambi nei Sotterranei. «In fondo non l’hai fatto per conquistare “qualcuno” più grande di te?» e ridacchiò ancora guardando un Harry sempre più irritato che la mandava al diavolo e con un mal di testa che non accennava a diminuire.

«Sedetevi e fate silenzio!» parlò duramente il professor Snape non appena tutti gli studenti dell’ultimo anno furono entrati in classe.

«Mi sa che oggi gli gira male» bisbigliò Harry all’orecchio di Hermione, cercando di non farsi sentire.

«Ho detto silenzio!»

“Per lo meno in queste due ore nessuno mi fisserà né mormorerà alle mie spalle”, la sua era una ben misera consolazione poiché il mal di testa continuava a persistere, e due ore con Snape di pessimo umore non erano il massimo.

“Almeno, però, la smetterà di guardare mia madre”.

«Fate questa pozione senza emettere il benché minimo suono!» Agitò la bacchetta e un attimo dopo apparvero, una dopo l’altra, le righe contenenti ingredienti ed istruzioni della pozione che avrebbero dovuto fare durante la lezione.

I mormorii di dissenso e le lamentele che seguirono, erano il chiaro segno che non fosse per niente un compito facile.

«Cosa non avete compreso nella frase “ senza emettere il benché minimo suono”?» e all’istante la classe piombò nel totale silenzio.

La lezione era ormai finita e Harry, nonostante la sua pozione fosse sicuramente pessima, era di buon umore, persino il mal di testa era svanito: Snape non lo aveva guardato neppure un minuto, si era limitato ad osservare sprezzante il disastroso lavoro che stava facendo.

“Dopo tutto non è stata così male come idea,” sorrise al pensiero di quella piccola, prima vittoria.

Gli studenti sfilarono uno ad uno alla cattedra per consegnare le loro pozioni, anche se la sfilata sembrava più il supplizio di chi andava al patibolo, date le facce dei ragazzi, e Harry si alzò di fretta per sgattaiolare in mezzo agli altri e sparire dall’aula velocemente.

«Signor Potter, rimanga seduto, per favore», ma i suoi piani non andavano mai come voleva lui, e da quando Severus Snape diceva “per favore”?

Quello certamente non era un buon segno, pensò Harry mentre un brivido gli scendeva lungo la schiena.

Ron era già sparito dopo avergli scoccato l’ennesima occhiata carica di odio: si arrese all’evidenza che non avrebbe più avuto il suo amico al suo fianco, a sorreggersi a vicenda come un tempo.

“Al diavolo, stupido di un Weasley!”

Hermione, e persino Ginny, lo guardarono apprensive, e lui le ricambiò con un’espressione che diceva chiaramente “non vi preoccupate, me la caverò come sempre” che sembrò rassicurarle, anche se lui non era per niente rassicurato.

Che cosa voleva Snape in quel momento?

“Sarà che gli ho tolto il _divertimento_ di vedere mia madre?”

Se fosse stato quello il motivo, poco gli importava, che andasse al diavolo pure lui!, imprecò mentalmente, più e più volte.

Il giovane Potter recuperò tutto il suo coraggio Grifondoro e lo fissò, risoluto, per fronteggiarlo alla pari.

«Congratulazioni per il suo matrimonio, Potter» parlò infine, quando nell’aula erano rimasti solamente loro due, ma nella sua voce non c’era il tono di chi si congratulava, c’era, avrebbe giurato Harry, una sorta d’irritazione, anche se non gli era chiaro perché ci fosse.

«Io non mi sono sposato!» ripose stizzito il giovane mago, ormai stanco di quelle stupide dicerie.

«Ah no? Ne parlano persino i topi di Hogwarts.»

«E da quando ascolta le chiacchiere del castello, professore?»

Severus parve colpito da tale accusa e rimase in silenzio, distogliendo per un attimo persino lo sguardo dal suo giovane interlocutore.

Un pensiero improvviso raggelò il sangue di Harry: era la prima volta da quella notte nelle stanze del professore, che i due rimanevano da soli, la prima volta da quella notte in cui si erano baciati.

Quante volte aveva sognato quelle labbra sulle sue, ma nessun sogno era stato altrettanto bello – ed eccitante – come l’aver assaporato quella bocca realmente.

Imbarazzato da quell’improvviso ricordo, Harry distolse lo sguardo, e avrebbe giurato che il professore stesso avesse per un attimo rivissuto quel momento, perché anche il suo volto si era girato a guardare qualcosa che non fosse il giovane Potter.

«Se questo è tutto quello che aveva da dirmi,» parlò Harry, alzandosi, cercando di scacciare quelle immagini dalla mente.

«Non ti ho concesso il permesso di alzarti, né di congedarti,» ma il ragazzo rimase in piedi, immobile, a guardarlo mentre passo dopo passo gli si avvicinava, con i suoi occhi neri che lo fissavano come vuoti, come se stessero osservando qualcun altro.

_Come se fosse addolorato di non poter più guardare Lily._

«Per Salazar, che hai fatto ai capelli?»

Harry non riuscì a focalizzare quello che stava succedendo né, quasi, ad ascoltare le parole di Snape, perché le dita del professore avevano preso a scivolare tra i suoi capelli, lente, ipnotiche – e dannatamente provocanti –, fino a sciogliere il nastro di seta rossa che li teneva legati.

E li sentì scendere, e pizzicargli la pelle lasciata scoperta dal colletto della camicia sbottonata.

«Li… li ho lasciati crescere…» e sentì le sue dita sfiorargli il collo fino a farlo fremere oltre il cuore stesso.

«Perché?»

«Vo-volevo cambiare stile.»

«Non mentirmi… _Harry_.»

“Come fa a pronunciare il mio nome con tanta ruvida dolcezza?”

Poi gli afferrò il mento ricoperto da una barba corta, facendolo gemere, ma non voleva che quelle dita si allontanassero per nessun motivo al mondo.

«E gli occhi?» per un solo misero istante si sentì inghiottire, come se un manto di cupa notte avesse avvolto un immenso deserto, e lo avesse inglobato, lasciando nient’altro che buio.

«Qual è il problema?» cercò di farsi per un attimo risoluto. «Sono i miei occhi.»

«No» e acuì la stretta al mento. «Non lo sono» e poi la sentì farsi meno forte, fino a diventare una tenera carezza sulle labbra che Harry dischiuse appena, regalandogli il suo respiro.

E Severus gli donò il suo, di respiro, un bacio delicato, leggero, _dolce_.

Un bacio che divenne una tempesta che li spinse uno contro l’altro, due anime che collidevano in pochi secondi mentre le bocche si muovevano e le dita sfilavano voraci tra i capelli.

«Merlino… sparisci di qui, Potter!» e in un secondo spezzò quel contatto, allontanandosi da lui in fretta, come se si fosse scottato.

Harry lo vide sospirare, addolorato, e portarsi le mani agli occhi, stanco.

Raccolse le sue cose e poi uscì, col sapore di Snape sulle labbra.


	8. Scena VII

# Scena VII

 

_Sabato 13 febbraio 1999_

 

Per quella mattina la squadra di Grifondoro aveva prenotato il campo da Quidditch per allenarsi un po’, anche se Harry non era per niente entusiasta della cosa, era più distratto ed apatico del solito, nemmeno le gradinate più piene di quanto fossero mai state, lo avevano reso felice.

La sua mente era rimasta al mercoledì appena passato, in quell’aula, tra le labbra di Snape e non era ancora riuscito a spiegarsi il comportamento del suo insegnante.

Hermione gli aveva dato un paio di suggerimenti, ma a lui erano parsi improbabili e alquanto fantasiosi.

«Ma dai, mi sembra palese la sua gelosia» gli aveva detto quella sera stessa, dopo che le aveva raccontato ogni cosa. «E non mi sembra che il nuovo Harry gli sia dispiaciuto» aveva aggiunto poco dopo, ridacchiando, poi gli aveva confessato che con il suo amante era andata ben oltre qualche bacio, facendolo quasi strozzare con il Fire Whiskey che avevano trafugato dalle cantine di Hogwarts.

Sorrise per un attimo, imbarazzato, al pensiero che le parole di Hermione potessero essere vere, si lasciò andare per qualche misero attimo a quella fantasia.

_«Sono i miei occhi.»_

_«No. Non lo sono.»_

Quelle parole gli rimbalzarono nel cervello, colpi duri uno dietro l’altro: lui voleva soltanto guardare Lily nei suoi occhi, come aveva potuto credere che fosse improvvisamente diverso?

E allora perché lo aveva baciato di nuovo?, si chiese subito dopo, sospirando confuso.

Erano passati tre giorni e non era riuscito ancora a darsi una risposta, in cuor suo sperava che fosse come aveva suggerito Hermione, ma era una vana speranza che sapeva non esistere.

Era ancora perso nei suoi pensieri, quando qualcuno gli sfrecciò davanti e per poco non lo fece cadere dalla scopa.

«Guarda dove voli, Weasley!»

«E tu, Potter, guarda dove sosti! Sei davanti alle _mie_ porte!»

Harry era stanco di quelle continue litigate, anche quella mattina non avevano fatto altro che punzecchiarsi, impedendo agli altri di allenarsi come si deve.

Era stanco anche solo di rispondergli, così afferrò saldamente il manico della scopa, e virò per allontanarsi.

«Ecco, bravo, vola lontano da qui a fare qualcosa di utile,» ma anche la sua pazienza aveva un limite, e quel sabato era arrivata ad un punto di non ritorno.

«Qual è esattamente il tuo problema?» gli domandò irritato, cercando di mantenere la calma. «Dimmi quello che devi dirmi invece di girarci intorno con queste idiozie!»

«Il mio problema?» proruppe all’istante mentre entrambi scendevano a terra, seguiti dagli altri che non volevano perdersi niente. «Il mio problema?» ripeté ancora, con un’espressione così furiosa da sembrare quasi ridicolo. «Il mio problema è che hai mollato Ginny!»

«E allora? Ho lasciato Ginny, è vero, ma dovrebbe essere lei quella arrabbiata, non tu. E lei non lo è! Parliamo come due persone adulte e civili, perché noi due non possiamo fare lo stesso?» gli chiese infine, addolorato, scoprendo all’improvviso che gli mancava il suo amico, le loro risate di notte quando si raccontavano ricordi degli anni passati, i giorni trascorsi a mangiare dolci fino a scoppiare; ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai più tornato come prima.

«Adulti e civili?» Ron sembrava essere completamente fuori controllo. «TU MI HAI RUBATO TUTTO!»

Aveva sentito bene? Aveva davvero detto quelle parole?

«Ma che diavolo stai dicendo? Cos’è che ti avrei rubato?» Harry era più confuso che mai: andava bene avercela con lui per aver lasciato Ginny, ma quello?

“Si è per caso bevuto il cervello?”

«TUTTO!» ripeté, avvicinandosi minaccioso, le braccia tese ai fianchi e i pugni chiusi con rabbia. «Prima hai rubato la mia famiglia! Harry di qua, povero Harry, stiamo vicini ad Harry. Poco importava del loro figlio, il loro _vero_ figlio.»

«Sei impazzito, per caso?»

Il giovane Weasley, però, ignorò completamente le parole di Harry e continuò a parlare: «Hai rubato Ginny, la mia sorellina, e poi l’hai gettata come uno straccio vecchio quando hai trovato un nuovo trastullo! E l’hai trovato, vero?» Ron gli era sempre più vicino, ma il giovane Potter non arretrò di un passo, continuando a guardarlo con sconcerto. «Non ti bastava tutto questo, hai dovuto rubarmi anche Hermione, non è così?»

“Cosa?” Harry era incredulo, non riusciva a credere a quello che stava sentendo, e all’improvviso si ritrovò a ridere, sorpreso per quelle parole tanto assurde.

«Lo trovi divertente?» e continuò a ridere anche quando il viso di Ron si era fatto rosso come i suoi capelli e la vena sul collo gli pulsava, grossa, sotto la pelle.

«Sono questi i tuoi stupidi problemi?» disse continuando a sghignazzare. «Non ti rendi conto che stai cercando di dare a me la colpa di tuoi fallimenti?» gli voleva bene, ma era stanco di farsi insultare senza motivo, non sapeva perché quelle parole gli fossero uscite dalla bocca, semplicemente gli erano uscite.

Ron non replicò a parole: fu un attimo, un istante soltanto, e il pugno del ragazzo cozzò violentemente sul volto di Harry, facendolo barcollare per un momento.

«Avanti! Se questo ti fa sentire meglio, continua pure» e Ron non dovette nemmeno rispondere, le sue mani parlarono per lui, un colpo dietro l’altro con una rabbia che forse aveva represso con molta fatica fino a quel momento.

«Perché non reagisci, eh, san Potter? Il grande Harry Potter che le prende, non ti sembra strano?» e un pugno lo centrò dritto nello stomaco così forte da farlo rovinare sulle ginocchia e fargli sputare un grosso grumo di sangue.

«Se vuoi sfogarti,» parlò a fatica, con entrambe le mani sul ventre. «Fai pure. Io non alzerò un solo dito, neppure per difendermi» e cercò di alzarsi, ma una ginocchiata di Ron sul mento, lo fece crollare a terra.

Piegò appena il volto dolorante e si accorse che intorno a loro due, oltre al resto della squadra, c’erano tutti gli studenti che avevano riempito gli spalti: nonostante gli spasmi di dolore che gli stavano togliendo ogni residuo di lucidità, trovava curioso come in quei momenti non si fosse accorto di alcuna presenza, come se ci fossero stati soltanto lui e Ron.

Cercò di sorridere al pensiero, ma il tremito che gli percorse la faccia, lo fece desistere quasi subito.

Ron si abbassò su di lui, ancora furente, lo afferrò per la casacca della divisa e stava per colpirlo ancora, ma si bloccò all’istante quando vide la folla intorno a loro aprirsi e dividersi in due gruppi.

Una Minerva McGonagall furiosa come mai l’aveva vista, seguita da un Severus Snape altrettanto irato, si diresse a passo svelto vicino ai due.

«Signor Ronald Weasley! Si allontani immediatamente dal signor Potter!»

Ron rimase per un attimo immobile, il pugno ancora a mezz’aria, incapace di fare alcunché sotto quello sguardo carico di astio.

Senza aspettare ancora, Snape lo afferrò per un lembo di stoffa e lo tirò via da sopra Harry, con una rabbia e una forza che se non le avesse controllate così bene, avrebbe finito per spedirlo molto lontano da lì.

Harry provò di nuovo a sorridere, ma anche in quel caso il tentativo fu piuttosto disastroso – e sofferente.

«Esigo una spiegazione!» parlò dura Minerva che non staccava neppure per un minuto lo sguardo dal giovane Weasley.

«I-io…»

«In Presidenza! Subito! E voialtri tornate nei vostri Dormitori!» un’espressione così cupa e astiosa sul volto dell’anziana strega, non la ricordava nessuno, forse nemmeno gli altri insegnanti.

«IMMEDIATAMENTE!» e in un attimo tutti gli studenti sparirono di corsa da lì, mentre Ronald Weasley seguiva la professoressa McGonagall, senza più alcuna traccia della spavalderia che aveva avuto fino all’arrivo dei due insegnanti.

Harry era rimasto a terra, nemmeno tutto quel trambusto era riuscito a tirarlo su, si sentiva dolorante dalla testa ai piedi, e in quel momento si sentiva incredibilmente nudo sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Severus Snape.

«Che cosa hai fatto?»

«Mi sa che le ho prese,» e rise, rise forte sentendo tutta la faccia gonfia che gli faceva male, e il sangue scendergli lento.

«Le hai prese perché non hai reagito, razza di stupido.»

«No. Non l’ho fatto. Ne aveva tutte le ragioni…»

«No, non ne aveva.» Prese la bacchetta e stava per pronunciare alcune parole che Harry non riusciva a capire, ma prima che potesse farlo, il ragazzo lo bloccò.

«No. Non lo faccia, per favore, voglio sentire il dolore e vedere i segni addosso di tutto questo casino.»

«Sei uno stupido,» ma stranamente non obbiettò a quella richiesta, non sapeva perché, ma lo vide rimettere la bacchetta nel mantello e poi cercò di alzarlo. «Riesci a stare in piedi?»

«Credo di sì,» e si alzò, a fatica, sorretto da Snape che lo guardava con preoccupazione e stupore.

“Stupore per cosa?”

«Perché l’hai fatto?» chiese ancora, dopo che era riuscito a fatica a portarlo dentro gli spogliatoi.

«Ha cominciato lui, e poi non vol-»

«Non questo!»

«Allora cosa?»

«Gli occhi! E tutto il resto.»

«Ah.»

«Sai solo dire “ah”?»

«Mi fa male la faccia, non è facile parlare, sa?» ma quelle parole non fecero altro che provocare un sorriso sulle labbra di Snape.

«Mi sembra che parli benissimo…»

«L’ho fatto per lei.» Parlò ignorando l’ultima frase del suo professore. «E per me.»

«Perché?»

«Perché così smette di vedere mia madre in me. Perché non c’è più niente in me che gliela possa ricordare. Perché così guarderà solo Harry, e nessun altro.»

Severus si fermò all’istante, lasciando per un attimo la presa sul ragazzo che si reggeva a fatica, e lo vide rovinare sulle panche degli spogliatoi, tirandosene dietro una.

Pensava che gli avrebbe propinato di nuovo le sue assurde scuse, o che sarebbe scappato da lì, o che avrebbe finito il lavoro di Ronald Weasley, non lo sapeva, non sapeva come interpretare lo sguardo di Snape, ma in quel momento non gli importava più di niente, forse era il dolore, non ne era certo, ma si sentiva così affranto e sconfitto, che ormai niente aveva più importanza.

Severus, però, si piegò sulle ginocchia per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi, a guardare _chi_ , non ne era consapevole, e nemmeno quello aveva più importanza.

Gli prese di nuovo il viso tra le mani mentre lo aiutava a sedersi di nuovo, cauto, leggero, cercando di non fargli male, e gli parlò con altrettanta dolcezza: «È vero, prima non riuscivo a non vedere Lily in te, non lo nego, e ti ho guardato per anni cercando di tenermi stretto l’unico pezzo di lei che ancora avevo a pochi passi» parlò all’improvviso, era quasi un sussurro, il suo. «Ti ho odiato perché lei è morta per salvare te, ma poi ti ho visto entrare in Sala Grande e non ho potuto non volerti bene ed essere fiero di te, come un padre silenzioso, a modo mio, nel mio strano modo di provare sentimenti.»

Harry accennò ad aprire bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Severus spostò delicatamente il pollice sulle sue labbra, facendolo tacere, dicendogli con quel gesto, che aveva bisogno di dire tutto senza che lo interrompesse, o forse, non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.

«È avvenuto tutto così in fretta, è stato tutto così strano che non mi sono neppure accorto che dal giorno in cui ho aperto gli occhi al San Mungo e tu eri lì, il mio modo di vederti è cambiato, i miei sentimenti… non eri più un figlio, forse non lo sei mai stato. Non me ne sono accorto, o forse non ho voluto vedere la verità davanti ai miei occhi, troppo spaventato per accettarlo.»

Si bloccò un istante a guardare il suo volto incerto, i pensieri che, sapeva anche il professore, gli stavano attraversando la mente, stupendolo.

«Lily… tua madre, era la mia migliore amica, l’unica persona al mondo che mi voleva bene e che mi era vicina. Mi piaceva, sarei uno stupido se dicessi il contrario. L’amavo? L’ho amata, certo, o forse ho confuso altri sentimenti con l’amore perché tua madre rappresentava tutto per me, e l’ho creduto finché non ho capito davvero cosa fosse l’amore per un’altra persona.»

Si sentì carezzare il volto, le sue dita erano come un dolce balsamo sulle ferite che aveva in faccia, e non sapeva il motivo, ma quei tocchi delicati lo fecero sentire meglio, attenuando il dolore, anche se sapeva che quel sollievo era tutto nella sua testa, ma poco gli importava, era una sensazione piacevole che non avrebbe voluto finisse mai.

«Se tu mi avessi odiato e basta, sarebbe stato più facile allontanarti da me, ma tu sei un dannato stupido testardo Grifondoro!» e gli sorrise. Con _amore_ , avrebbe giurato Harry, ma il suo cuore non poteva permettersi di sperare così tanto.

«Non sei Lily, né James. Sei Harry. Soltanto Harry per me, con tutto ciò che comporterà…»

Scostò le mani dal suo viso, ma il ragazzo le afferrò entrambe, con forza, finché non riuscì a sentire le vene sotto pelle pulsare, e rimase immobile a guardare il suo insegnante, quell’uomo che era stato un padre silenzioso e che si era trasformato in qualcos’altro, qualcosa che anche lui aveva provato a scacciare con forza da dentro di sé, ma che invece si era radicato nella sua anima fino a raggiungergli il cuore stesso.

«Penso che abbia parlato più adesso che in tutta la sua vita» e iniziò a ridere, anche se gli faceva male la faccia nel farlo, e continuò anche quando lo sguardo di Severus si fece irritato, e anche quando il suo insegnante gli diede un pugno sulla spalla che lo fece cadere all’indietro insieme alla panca sulla quale era seduto.

«Alzati, stupido ragazzino, prima che io decida di finire l’opera iniziata dal tuo amico dai capelli rossi!» e Harry si alzò, risoluto, come se tutto quello gli avesse ridato ogni briciolo di forza che aveva perso negli allenamenti di Quidditch e tra i pugni di Ron.

Si alzò e gli andò vicino, sempre più vicino, finché stavolta non fu lui ad afferrargli il viso tra le mani e a baciarlo, e non gli importava se aveva le labbra coperte di sangue e gonfie tanto da fargli male, non gli importava di nient’altro che il respiro di Severus nel suo, il suo corpo a contatto con quello del proprio insegnante.

Di averlo lì e basta.

Di essere soltanto Harry e Severus.

«Puzzi di sudore e fango. E sai di sangue» parlò Snape non appena si furono staccati l’uno dall’altro per riprendere fiato.

«E lei puzza di Sotterraneo e pozioni» e gli sorrise, attirandolo di nuovo a sé per baciarlo con talmente tanta foga che gli fece saltare un paio di bottoncini della casacca, provocando l’irritazione del mago. «Scusi…»

«Vai da Madama Pomfrey e fatti medicare.»

«No.»

«No?!»

«No. Voglio che sia lei a mettere le mani sul mio viso. E non solo lì.»

«Stupido, stupido _Harry_!»

Era bellissimo il suo nome sulle labbra di Snape, era un tocco leggero sulle sue stesse labbra, era l’amore infinito che gli sfiorava il cuore.

«Ti porto da Madama Pomfrey, e vedi di non fiatare!»

Harry si aggrappò di nuovo a Snape – avere il suo corpo così vicino era come odorare un inebriante vino, e non aspettava altro che assaporarlo, goccia dopo goccia – e insieme si diressero verso il Castello: in quegli attimi si sentiva dolorante ma felice come mai lo era stato.

In fondo, la sua idea di un radicale cambiamento, non era stata poi così male.

 


	9. Scena VII - Ripresa illecita

# Scena VII – Ripresa illecita

 

_Sabato 13 febbraio 1999_

 

Erano passati tre giorni da quando era entrato di nascosto – anche se non molto di nascosto, poiché era stato scoperto subito – nelle stanze del professor Snape, eppure gli sembrava trascorsa una vita, e in quel momento si sentiva così teso che il dolore provocato dalle botte che gli aveva dato Ron non faceva che acuirsi; anche se era più una questione mentale che fisica, considerato che Madama Pomfrey lo aveva curato al meglio, lasciandogli solo i segni sulla faccia come lui stesso aveva chiesto, dopo svariate contrattazioni e urla da parte della donna.

In quei momenti adorava essere il Ragazzo che aveva sconfitto Voldemort, quando poteva, ne approfittava volentieri, anche se per il resto del tempo era più un peso che altro: tutti costantemente addosso, giornalisti che quando potevano lo seguivano ovunque e gente sconosciuta che non vedeva l’ora di entrargli nella testa.

Per quello gli piacevano le stanze di Snape, lì c’erano silenzio e tranquillità, c’era soltanto il professore a trapassargli l’anima, e adorava quando era lui a farlo, lo adorava da quando si erano dichiarati i propri sentimenti, e, forse, anche prima, senza essersene mai reso conto.

“Godric… finirò per impazzire,” un velo di rossore gli scese sul volto e sperò con tutto se stesso che Severus non lo notasse e, soprattutto, che avesse dimenticato quello che gli aveva detto prima di andare a farsi medicare: al solo pensiero l’imbarazzo aumentò a dismisura.

«Ti sei fatto medicare?» chiese stancamente Severus, seduto sulla poltrona mentre guardava con indifferenza il fuoco.

«Che cosa succederà a Ron?»

Ron lo aveva malmenato davanti a quasi tutta Hogwarts per dei motivi talmente assurdi che ancora faceva fatica a crederci, ma era pur sempre – ancora – il suo migliore amico e si preoccupava.

«È maleducazione rispondere ad una domanda con un’altra domanda, non lo sapeva, signor Potter?»

«Non se la domanda è superflua visto che ha già notato che sono stato medicato e la puzza che emanano questi unguenti è difficile da non notare.»

«Ragazzino impudente, avrei dovuto lasciarti fuori, nel corridoio,» ma Harry, per tutta risposta, iniziò a ridacchiare e si avvicinò all’insegnante che lo guardava irritato, le labbra piegate in una smorfia indispettita.

«Verresti con me in un posto?» gli chiese, appoggiandosi al bracciolo della poltrona. «Beh, tecnicamente i posti sono due.»

«Non mi sembra di averti concesso il permesso di darmi del “tu”.»

«Ci verresti o no?»

Snape alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, ma ad Harry quelle espressioni lo facevano sorridere: non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di osservare ogni singolo cambiamento sul volto del suo insegnante e ogni singola ruga, e avrebbe voluto essere accanto a lui, giorno dopo giorno, quando ne sarebbero apparse di nuove.

«Non possiamo andare in giro come ci pare» lo strappò al suo fantasticare, a quel sogno che voleva diventasse realtà.

«Tu sei un professore e puoi andare dove vuoi ed io… beh… io non potrei, ma questo non mi ha mai fermato.»

«Un criminale! Sono complice di un criminale!» e allargò le braccia, arreso e indignato.

«Quindi vuol dire che vieni?»

Snape rimase in silenzio, poi si alzò dalla poltrona, spense il fuoco e sparì nelle sue stanze private, lasciando Harry a fissare il fumo che saliva dai ciocchi di legno, confuso.

Ritornò alcuni minuti dopo con il mantello accuratamente piegato sul braccio e la bacchetta in mano.

«Andiamo?» Harry gli sorrise, felice, non avrebbe mai immaginato che lo avrebbe seguito veramente, ma il ghigno che Severus aveva stampato in volto, lo fece rabbrividire: non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di parlare, che un fascio di luce lo colpì in pieno petto.

 

«Non è stato per niente divertente, sai! Ho temuto di essere mangiato almeno un centinaio di volte!» ma Snape non lo stava ascoltando, fissava un punto davanti a sé, teso, il respiro impercettibile: sembrava fosse stato pietrificato.

«Perché mi hai portato qui?»

«Perché è ora che lasci andare il passato.»

«Io…»

«Fidati di me. Riesci a fidarti di me?» e gli strinse le dita tra le sue, un tocco leggero che si fece man mano più vigoroso, e poteva sentire la tensione sul corpo di Snape farsi più lieve e poi più forte: un’alternanza che si ripeteva ad ogni passo che facevano.

Erano due anime ferite che si sorreggevano a vicenda, e Harry non aveva intenzione di lasciare la mano di Severus, neppure quando provava a sfuggirgli, né di lasciare quel cuore martoriato che aveva ogni desiderio di riparare.

 

Quando si allontanarono da lì, aveva il sorriso di Snape impresso negli occhi, e la mano del professore ancora stretta nella sua.

 

«Notevole come scelta di luoghi, davvero. Sono impressionato,» ma il volto di Snape diceva tutt’altro ed Harry non riuscì a non sorridere, aveva imparato ad amare il suo sarcasmo, era un segno che lo contraddistingueva, come i suoi occhi neri così simili alla notte più buia, o quelle piccole rughe che gli comparivano ai lati della bocca le rare volte che sorrideva.

«Perché qui?» gli domandò guardandosi intorno.

«Perché voglio che tu abbia dei ricordi diversi di questo posto, che siano di una nuova vita e non di morte.»

Severus rimase ancora una volta in silenzio, si limitò a camminare per la stanza, lento, scrutando ogni cosa, e poi si fermò davanti ad una finestra non più rotta a guardare il panorama che c’era al di là del vetro, quel cielo che si stava scurendo, altrettanto lento, mentre le dita di Snape seguivano la luce che svaniva.

La costruzione era ancora fatiscente, quasi del tutto diroccata, ma quella stanza era un’oasi in mezzo al deserto, ogni cosa era stata aggiustata e della pozza di sangue dove aveva trovato Snape mesi prima, non vi era più alcuna traccia, al suo posto c’erano assi di legno lisce e ben pulite.

Il giovane mago si guardò intorno soddisfatto, poi tornò a concentrarsi sul professore, sulla sua figura che si stagliava nella notte ormai prossima e in essa iniziava a confondersi.

Si avvicinò, calmo e silenzioso, come se non volesse disturbarlo, rompere quel senso di rilassatezza che sembrava avere in quel momento.

Poi, però, pose una mano su quella di Snape che ancora toccava il vetro, e gli afferrò l’altra, portandole entrambe sul petto dell’uomo, lì dove il battito del suo cuore era così pacato da dar pace ad egli stesso.

«Permettimi di prendermi cura di te.»

Snape si mosse poco, un leggero passo indietro, e poté sentire la schiena combaciare perfettamente con il suo petto, e il suo respiro che caldo appannava appena il vetro per qualche secondo per poi sparire, lasciando il posto al sorriso più bello che Harry avesse mai visto.

Lo vide sfocato sulla finestra, ma sapeva che c’era, ed era bello, come magnifica era la sensazione che provava in quel momento, quel benessere che gli donava la vicinanza con Snape.

«Sta cercando di sedurmi, signor Potter?»

«E ci riesco?» rispose invece lui, beffardo, mentre si allungava per sfiorargli il collo con la punta del naso, il suo respiro sulla pelle pallida del professore, lì dove i segni del morso di Nagini erano ancora ben visibili.

Snape lo strattonò con violenza, spingendolo davanti a sé in modo che potesse guardarlo negli occhi, in quello sguardo verde che era stato la sua dannazione, Harry lo sapeva bene, perché aveva fatto di tutto per estirparlo dalla testa di Severus, ma erano finiti ad essere l’uno l’ossessione dell’altro.

Sentì le dita di Severus scivolare tra i suoi capelli e poi afferrarli, decise, e tirare all’indietro fino a scoprire la gola, e riuscì a trattenere a stento un gemito quando la lingua del professore sfuggì lenta sulla sua pelle, e perse completamente il controllo quando affondò i denti, perché quel dolore era niente in confronto al piacere che stava provando in quegli istanti, completamente dominato da Snape.

«Potresti fare di meglio» gli sussurrò in un ghigno, prima di impossessarsi famelico della sua bocca.

Harry non rispose, non avrebbe potuto neanche volendo, le loro labbra si staccavano che per pochi attimi per riprendere fiato, ma Snape non gli dava alcuna tregua, era come se avesse bisogno di quel contatto, del contatto tra le loro bocche mentre i loro respiri divenivano uno soltanto.

Gli sfilò il pesante mantello lasciandolo scivolare a terra, mentre il professore faceva lo stesso con il suo cappotto, cercando un contatto con la sua pelle che gli strati di stoffa gli negavano.

Il giovane Potter iniziò pian piano a prendere coraggio, via via più consapevole del suo corpo e di quello di Severus, e di ciò che entrambi in quel momento desideravano.

Gli afferrò entrambe le mani, scostandole da sé, lasciando Snape piuttosto contrariato e perplesso, ma non gli importava, adorava quell’espressione, e in quello stesso istante scoprì anche che lo eccitava da morire: si morse il labbro e cercò di respirare lentamente per scacciare l’impulso di far sparire i vestiti di entrambi e farsi prendere in quel preciso momento, con brutalità.

“Merlino… datti una calmata, Harry!”

«Qualcosa non va?» gli chiese all’improvviso Snape, sembrava allarmato, come se avesse visto qualcuno che aveva intenzione di tirarsi indietro.

“Oh, no!”

Harry, d’istinto, riprese le mani di Snape tra le sue e gli sorrise prima di baciarlo con una tenerezza che non sapeva neppure lui come gli fosse venuta.

E lo baciò ancora mentre con accurata lentezza slacciava uno ad uno tutti i bottoni della lunga casacca, e le sue labbra toccarono ogni parte del suo viso e le sue mani sfilavano veloci sulle braccia per togliergli l’abito, per poi fare lo stesso con la camicia candida che lo separava dalla pelle dell’uomo.

Voleva baciarne ogni lembo, toccarla e leccarla per imprimersi ogni suo sapore e ricordarselo ogni volta che voleva.

Il petto di Snape era caldo, liscio, sembrava fatto per la sua bocca, e il suo ventre piatto per la sua lingua e si tendeva appena quando passava lenta e poi veloce e poi ancora lenta, e lo sentiva pian piano perdere il controllo di sé fino ad allungarsi completamente quando gli fece scivolare una mano nei pantaloni mentre l’altra gli slacciava la cintura.

«Salazar…» gemette appena, gli occhi aperti a nient’altro che al piacere, a quelle carezze, e a quella bocca che mai prima di allora si era spinta così in là.

«H-Harry…» ma il ragazzo non si fermò, non aveva la minima idea di cosa doveva fare, la faceva e basta, come se fosse una cosa semplice, naturale, con lui gli veniva tutto così facile, non che avesse mai avuto altri termini di paragone.

Non aveva mai fatto una cosa simile ad un altro uomo, anche perché non era mai stato con un altro uomo, ma con Ginny era sempre stato tutto così forzato, così… _imperfetto_.

Forse lo era stato anche per lei e lui non se n’era mai accorto, ma erano domande alle quali non aveva risposte, e in quel momento, con l’erezione di Snape tra le labbra, nemmeno gli interessava averle.

«Harry… Harry smettila» e lo afferrò per le spalle per rimetterlo in piedi. «Non ho alcuna intenzione di venirti in bocca.»

Il ragazzo sorrise, imbarazzato, e distolse lo sguardo, rendendosi all’improvviso conto di quello che aveva appena fatto, ma Severus lo baciò, con la stessa tenerezza che aveva usato lui prima.

«Sai di… _me_.»

«Come fai a sapere qual è il tuo sapore?»

«Perché il tuo lo conosco» e Severus gli prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti, tirando un po’ verso di sé mentre le mani del professore scendevano dal petto al ventre, muovendosi lente e sensuali sulla camicia, per poi aprirla veloce e scivolare sui fianchi e sulla schiena, carezzandogli ogni singolo muscolo con una pacatezza che sapeva di dolce tortura.

C’era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato in quello che stavano facendo, lo sapevano entrambi, ma in quel momento avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altro, avevano bisogno di sentire i loro corpi così vicini, i loro respiri confondersi, di entrare uno nell’altro fino ad inglobarsi e sparire in un luogo dove sarebbero stati nient’altro che loro, e niente sarebbe stato sbagliato.

Fu il forte e reciproco desiderio che avevano, a farli spogliare del resto degli indumenti piuttosto velocemente, e rimasero a guardarsi per lunghi istanti, in quella nudità che li rendeva quasi ridicoli, in quegli sguardi che non avevano fatto altro che cercarsi per tutto quel tempo, e adesso erano lì, e finalmente si erano trovati.

Harry camminò verso un ammasso di coperte – lui stesso le aveva messe – che giacevano in un angolo della stanza e vi si sdraiò sopra mentre Snape lo guardava, sorridente, anche se la sua era più una piega di pura malizia, giurò Harry, che lo fece avvampare dalla testa ai piedi.

Severus lo raggiunse, mettendosi sopra di lui e bloccandolo a terra, sottomesso alle sue labbra e ai suoi tocchi.

«Hai organizzato ogni cosa, vedo.»

«Beh… ho preso qualche iniziativa.»

«Oh, prendere iniziative è sempre stato il tuo forte, impudente di un Grifondoro» e riprese a baciarlo, fermando sul nascere ogni sua protesta che in ogni caso non ci sarebbe stata, i sensi ormai del tutto persi in quella bocca che esplorava ogni linea di pelle, e in quelle mani che lo toccavano in punti che mai nessun altro aveva toccato.

All’improvviso percepì un dolce profumo di liquirizia irradiarsi per tutta la stanza. «Sì, hai pensato proprio a tutto» e una sensazione di freddo gli avvolse tutto il corpo quando avvertì un liquido colargli lungo il ventre.

«Oh, Godric!» Harry chiuse gli occhi e fremette d’eccitazione, piano, stringendo appena le coperte sotto i palmi quando sentì le dita di Snape scivolargli dentro, lente.

Prima una.

«Sei molto… _stretto_.»

Poi un’altra.

«Do-dovrebbe… aaah! Dovrebbe essere la prima volta per me.»

«Dovrebbe o lo è?»

«L-lo…. oh, Merlino… lo è!»

«Non ti farò del male, te lo prometto» e gli sfiorò delicato le labbra, per trasmettergli tutta la dolcezza che gli avrebbe donato.

«Fammi… fammi pure del male… aaah… purché… aaah… purché tu la smetta con questa maledetta tortura!»

Snape rise. Rise sul suo ventre e poi sul suo petto, e rise sulla sua gola che si muoveva frenetica, e poi sulle sue labbra che non riuscivano a chiudersi, si aprivano affannate mentre cercava di non venire in quello stesso istante.

«Ti prego…»

«Mi sta supplicando, signor Potter?»

«Sì, dannazione!» ed entrò in lui, cauto, attento, mentre il profumo di liquirizia si era fatto più inebriante ed intenso.

«Pr-Professore…»

«Se ti faccio male, dimmelo.»

«N-no, sto bene…» ma gli aveva fatto male, erano stati pochi istanti in cui avrebbe voluto piangere, ma il piacere che era venuto dopo, era valso soffrire quei momenti.

Avere gli occhi di Snape incatenati ai suoi mentre lo penetrava con delicatezza, era valso ogni singolo periodo della sua vita in cui si era sentito solo e con l’anima troppo dolorante anche solo per reggersi in piedi.

«Pr-professore…»

«Di’ il mio nome.»

«Se-Severus…»

«Dillo ancora.»

«Severus» e lo ripeté, ancora e ancora, sentendolo completamente dentro di lui, e più si rilassava quando spingeva deciso, e più lo ripeteva.

E lo sussurrava e lo gridava quando i suoi movimenti si facevano più veloci e una mano lo stringeva massaggiandolo delicato e poi energico seguendo il ritmo delle sue spinte.

«Non ti fermare, ti prego!» lo incitò quando Snape si era fatto all’improvviso lento, _troppo_ lento.

«Ragazzino impaziente.»

«Impaziente? Se lo fossi, avrei raggiunto il culmine già da tempo.»

«Non trattenerti, Harry, lasciati andare. Dammi tutto il tuo piacere.»

Quelle parole furono come se avesse premuto un pulsante togliendo ogni blocco che aveva, e non riuscì più a trattenersi, un ultimo gemito gli fuoriuscì dalle labbra, lungo, intenso – _meraviglioso_ – imporporandogli completamente il volto.

Severus raggiunse l’orgasmo subito dopo, mentre ognuno sussurrava il nome dell’altro, sulle labbra, sui propri respiri spezzati.

Rimasero in silenzio, abbracciati su quelle coperte gettate a terra per accogliere nient’altro che loro due, i loro corpi, le loro anime, i loro cuori che andavano via via regolarizzandosi mentre gli occhi si chiudevano alla notte che aveva ormai circondato ogni cosa.

«Sei maledettamente appiccicoso.»

Harry sorrise appena, poi mugugnò qualcosa d’incomprensibile e si avvicinò ancora di più a Snape, stringendosi le sue braccia addosso in un abbraccio che avrebbe voluto durasse in eterno, e le proteste del professore scemarono quasi subito quando entrambi caddero addormentati.

Stanchi.

Appagati.

_Forse innamorati_.

E si persero in quella realtà che era stata il miglior sogno che avessero potuto desiderare.

 

 


	10. Chiusura

# Chiusura

 

_Domenica 14 febbraio 1999_

 

Severus brontolò ancora, e nemmeno troppo sommessamente.

Odiava quella festa, la odiava da tutta una vita, tutti quei cuori, quei profumi e quelle sdolcinatezze lo nauseavano, sentiva proprio un grosso groppo agitarsi nel suo stomaco e premere per voler fuoriuscire.

Per non parlare di tutti quei dolci e dolcetti così smielati da fargli venire la carie ai denti al solo pensiero.

Tutti che se ne stavano lì, mano nella mano a sussurrarsi paroline dolci, a scambiarsi fluidi corporei più del dovuto e più del solito, come se tutto dipendesse da quel singolo stupido giorno.

Quell’anno aveva un motivo in più per odiare quella festa.

Nonostante fosse innamorato come mai nella vita, non poteva fare nessuna di quelle stupide cose, non che in ogni caso le avrebbe fatte.

Grugnì di nuovo, stringendo con rabbia la piuma che teneva tra le dita.

Un bussare deciso alla porta lo distrasse per un attimo: sperava con tutto se stesso che non fosse di nuovo Minerva con l’ennesima patetica pila di lettere d’amore per l’Eroe di guerra.

Erano così piene dei peggiori profumi esistenti, che la nausea stava di nuovo facendo capolino.

«Avanti!» esortò chiunque fosse dall’altra parte, deciso e piuttosto infastidito.

Un ammasso di lunghi e indisciplinati capelli scuri entrò veloce, chiudendosi in tutta fretta la porta alle spalle.

«Sembra tu stia scappando da qualcosa. O da qualcuno, oserei dire.»

Un timido sorriso gli piegò le labbra ancora un po’ tumefatte – e non solo per le botte di Ron, pensò Severus, e lo vide arrossire un po’ – che spiccavano sul volto pallido insieme ad alcuni lividi.

«Da un’orda di oche, che definirei assatanate, che vuole rimpinguarmi di dolci pieni di Amortentia. Ho combattuto e sconfitto Voldemort, come pensano di potermi imbrogliare così facilmente?»

Snape lo guardò divertito, avrebbe potuto rispondergli con una serie pressoché infinita d’insulti o battute sarcastiche, ma decise che per quella volta si sarebbe accontentato di un ghigno canzonatorio che non sfuggì ad Harry che, per tutta risposta, urlò un «Ehi!» piuttosto indignato che gli fece allargare il sorriso.

«E perché sei venuto a rintanarti proprio qui?»

«Perché è l’unico posto del Castello in cui sono sicuro non possa entrare questa stupida festa.»

“Da quando la odia? Quando stava con la Weasley, non mi sembrava molto contrariato.”

«Mm…»

«O almeno credevo. È pieno di lettere terribilmente rosa e dagli odori nauseanti. Ha un sacco di ammiratrici, _professore_.»

«Evita di dire qualsiasi altra cosa.»

«C’è qualcuna di suo gradimento? Le ha già risposto? Vi vedrete presto?»

«Sei geloso, per caso?»

Il ragazzo non rispose, rimase in silenzio mentre gli si avvicinava, sorridente, quel sorriso strafottente che negli ultimi tempi avrebbe voluto estirpare più di una volta, più del dovuto – e del lecito.

«Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto…» e si piegò in avanti, poteva sentire il suo respiro sul viso: sapeva di cannella e cioccolato. «Sì, lo sono» e lo afferrò per la casacca, attirandolo a sé quel poco che bastava per far incontrare le loro labbra, e quelle del ragazzo erano fameliche, _possessive_ , e lo lasciavano appena respirare. E pensare.

Poggiò un ginocchio sulla poltrona, tra le sue gambe, e spinse verso di lui, mentre le loro bocche si staccavano a fatica, giusto pochi istanti per assimilare ossigeno mentre non avrebbero desiderato che incorporarsi l’un l’altro, come la sera appena trascorsa e come ogni sera che sarebbe venuta.

«Preferisco nettamente questi occhi agli altri» parlò approfittando di un momento in cui entrambi si erano fermati per cercare aria, ma a quelle parole Harry si scostò, raddrizzandosi appena sulla schiena, con un’espressione sul viso che poteva definire “ferita”.

Snape, però, non si scompose, lo guardò calmo e gli sorrise mentre le sue dita scorrevano leggere sulle braccia del ragazzo, su quella stoffa che gli proibiva il contatto con la pelle.

«Li preferisco perché sono i tuoi» e lo trasse a sé, e gli sorrise ancora, poi allungò una mano e gli sfilò gli occhiali che erano tornati al loro posto quella mattina quando si erano svegliati uno accanto all’altro. «Tu per me sei soltanto Harry, mettitelo in quel cespuglio intricato di capelli che ti ritrovi in testa.»

Anche il giovane Potter sorrise, un sorriso che gli illuminava gli occhi, quel verde splendente che aveva smesso di ricordargli Lily Evans da molto tempo, forse da prima che lui stesso se ne rendesse conto.

Si lasciò andare alle carezze del ragazzo, alle sue attenzioni, alla sua bocca che non si perdeva nessun lembo del suo viso, e perse completamente ogni residuo di ragione quando lo afferrò con forza e lo spinse sul tavolo, incurante di ogni singolo oggetto che vi era sopra.

«Sa, professor Snape… credo proprio di essermi innamorato di lei» e si gettò nuovamente vorace sulle sue labbra, senza dargli neppure il tempo di rispondergli, di gridare per la prima volta ad alta voce che anche lui si era innamorato di quell’impertinente ragazzino.

Di Harry. Solo di Harry.

 

Dopotutto, San Valentino non era poi così male.


End file.
